the black arachnid
by grim intentions
Summary: my own little spin on narutoxsymbiote crossover. when naruto comes arcoss venom within the FOD during the chunin exam. naruto fully equiped with venoms power will show everyone why you don't mess with the kyubbi jinuuriki. slightly godlike/small harem
1. Chapter 1

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blast of foul chakra is filled though the air mixed malice and rage. Now you may be asking where the source of this malice chakra is, and what is it, or most like whom. The answer is quiet simple, it is one uzumaki naruto. Now what would cause this boy with sun-kissed blonde hair, to go into a fit of rage enough to release such malice chakra, the answer is one pale white man who has just bitten his closes friend causing him to scream out in pain and fall unconscious. Now here we are a blonde, slightly tanned, boy facing off an unknown pale skin man.

"**Sasuke… you bastard what have you done to sasuke". **The distorted voice of one naruto screams towards the pale skin man. "Ku ku ku ku I have just given your precious sasuke-kun a gift, that is if he survives ku ku ku" the pale man laughs** "you bastard I'll kill you"** naruto screams as he lunges toward the pale face man only to be stopped by the pale man's tongue that seemed to have elongated and wrapped around naruto neck.

" ku ku ku now now little naruto-kun I can't have you messing with my plans" the pale man says as he raise his hand to be just above naruto's abdomen gogyo-fuin the pale man says as his fingers begin to glow and slams them into naruto's abdomen. Naruto screams out in pain before the darkness over takes him and fall unconscious.

The pale man grabs naruto by his jacket and throws him into a tree. "NARUTO" his pink haired teammate screams out and thinking quickly throws two kunai and pins him to the tree. Letting out a sigh of relief before the sounds of close tearing comes to her ears. Her eyes shot open just to see naruto's jacket give way and rips causing him plummet to the ground. "NARUTO" she screams as tears streaking down her face as she watches helplessly as her blond teammate falls out of view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continues to descend down nearing the forest floor, hitting branches on the way down. Falling he falls through what seems to be a black spider web. As he passes through the black web, it latches on to him and pulls him toward the tree's base. As naruto's body slams into the trees base the black web begins to crawl on to him making a cocoon like structure encasing naruto's body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's mindscape

A black figure is seen take a humanoid shape, after a few the seconds the figure take a shape of an black human with a white spider on its chest and back. It looks around taking in the dark and damp mindscape with naruto. _"This is quiet the site, my new host must have gone through much if his mindscape has regressed into a dark and damp sewer" the black figure commented._** "Who goes there, what you want"** a deep voice rumbles through the sewer getting the attention from the black figure.

"_My my what a deep voice you have, so full of hate and power may I ask who I am speaking to, since we will be seeing much of each other roomy." _The black figure spoke. Suddenly a cage appears in front of the black figure with a piece of paper **in the middle with the kanji for "seal", then two big blood red eyes aluminate** behind the huge cage. **"Speak now before kill and feast upon your corpse" **the booming voice commands._ "Uhhh, what big shiny eyes you have" _the black figure says **"DO NOT MOCK ME MORTAL" **the booming voice screams as it bares its razor sharp teeth._"_*gasp*_ what big teeth you have grandma"_ (AN* if you can't see where I'm going with this, that quiet sad) said the figure. Suddenly the what seems to be a giant red furred nine tailed fox came to view as it ran up smashing itself against the cage doors trying to get at the black figure, key word trying. The cage budged and snapped back send the fox tumbling back into the cage. _"_*gasp*_such big ear and red fur you have grandmother" _said the figure, and if two distinct eye smiles. **"I'LL KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME" **screamed the giant nine tailed fox. After what seemed like an hour or so the giant fox seemed to calm down. _"Ok, all jokes aside, now that you calm down, I'll ask again who are you roomy" _the figure asks the fox. The giant fox "hpmh" before laying its gaze onto the figure** "I'm the great kyubbi no kitsune, boss of the kitsune summons and the biju that leaves on this puny planet" **said kyubbi; the figure says nothing as it looks at the fox, calculating what was just said._ "okkkkay, well mines not as big as that but I'm a Symbiote and my name is venom, nice to meet you" said venom_ _'hot damn I most have hit the jack-pot not only does my new host seem somewhat strong but he has a big ass kitsune in his stomach revving with power, kami must love me' _thought venom as anime tears from his eyes….er mask face. _"by the how the hell did you end up inside my new host gut" _venom asked kyubbi, sighing** "he is my jinuuruki, I am sealed inside this idiot boy until he dies" **said kyubbi._ "I am not so sure it is the boy's fault he is so….slow if I may say….. I sense something stunting his grow as well as his mental capacity." Venom says_, making kyubbi's eyes shot open wide before narrowing and low growl could be heard

"**So they sealed the boys mind away so they could keep him weak."** Said the angry kyubbi._ "It seems so my furry friend, I could remove them but it will take time…kyubbi I'd to make a proposal, you help our host become strong, and we'll make sure that words spreads through his homeland and other's that no one messes with the kyubbi jinuuruki."_ Venom stated, suddenly a feral grin appears upon kyubbi's face** "you have yourself a deal venom, now leave I need my rest" **kyubbi said as he disappeared into the darkness within the cage. Venom nodded and left to go modify his new host body to fit the need, for the power that would be placed upon him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 hours later

The black cocoon begins to cracks and open as a figure jumps out and grasp onto another tree, the figure know stood at six feet even, muscle could be seen on the skin tight suit, which was pitch black from head to toe besides the white spider that was on his chest and back.(AN* think about Spiderman with his venom suit and you got what naruto now looks like.) "Hmmm, it seems my host is still unconscious, oh well I still need to see how this new body moves with all the modifications." Venom said as it posed naruto's body, suddenly a scream could be heard and venom jumped off the tree and started web swing toward the source of the scream. After a couple of minutes venom stopped and saw what seem to be a small skirmish. Rock lee was engaged in a fight with two people while the last seem to be holding a pink haired girl hostage. Venom narrow his eyes as the image of the pink haired girl flashed through his host mind. Venom finally gets tired of watching and makes himself know " now what is this we see a group of ninjas picking on a pink haired girl for no reason" venom said as he hangs upside down holding on to a single thread of web, stopping everyone and making himself know. "Oh and you also can come out little ones, sitting there won't help" venom stated confusing everyone, until team 10 comes out from the bushes nearby. "Who are" asked shikamaru. "Now now little ones it is rude to ask for one name with saying your own." Venom said as sudden drop in temperature sent a chill up everyone's spine "especially, to one who could kill so easily" venom stated in creepily happy tone. Not caring if shikamaru answered him turned his attention to the girl holding his host's teammate. " now you holding the girl, would you so kindly let her go" venom asked "fuck no, kin don't you dare let her go, me and dosu will take care of this bastard" the sound shinobi commanded to his now know teammate kin. "Are sure that such idea" ask venom "shut up, you're probably so wannabe ninja, and you'll be dead before you even hit the floor" the second sound shinobi who venom believe was dosu. "Said the fly to the spider" venom simply stated. As he narrowed his eyes "I will not repeat my . . " venom stated "fuck you" dosu said as he raised his arms and pointed them at venom only to be taken off his feet and webbed to the tree's trunk. Venom quickly appears in front of dosu and grabs his head and with a swift motion, snaps dosu neck. Venom turns away from the now dead dosu and face the two the remaining Oto shinobi. "One down two to go" venom stated coldly as the temperature drops and a feeling of dread fills the air. "Y-y-you bastard, I'll kill you" stated the Oto shinobi. Zankuha the Oto shinobi screamed out and for a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the oto shinobi arms exploded. A blood cudgeling scream could be as the oto shinobi dropped to his knees. "m-m-m-my a-a-arms" hissed the oto shinobi in pain. A low chuckle could be heard "now now little fly, you didn't think that we would allow you to use such nasty toys did you" venom said as he chuckle once more and walk slow towards the now trebling kin. "Do you want to join your friends or do as I as" venom stated as he watched kin release sakura. "P-p-p-please d-don't kill me, I...I'll do anything, just don't kill me" kin said as tears began to weld up in her eyes. Venom seeing this stopped "anything she says" venom asked "fine you will give any and all information about your village and kage and we will make sure that you live" venom stated, As he saw fear come over kin. " I can't he'll kill me" kin said, as quickly as the words left her mouth venom appeared before her, he placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her gaze up to his face..er masked face. "now we can't have that, promise to give us all that you know and we will make sure that not a hair gets hurt on that pretty little head of yours" venom stated, as he began to lean forward until he was face to face with kin. "Besides you have much more to fear of us than of him right now."

Venom said as he leaned back straitening him. "Now stop crying, tear do not belong on such a pretty face." Venom said and chuckle at the reaction he got when kin slightly blushed. "So do you except my offer kin-Chan" venom asked, only to get another blush from the honorific and nodded dumbly. "Good now come kin-chan, there are far too many ears and eyes around here" venom stated as he was about place a hand on kin shoulder when a blast of foul chakra came from the hollowed out tree. Sasuke began to step out as the foul chakra intensified; he turned towards sakura and sees her bruised. "Sakura who did this to you "sasuke demanded coldly, sakura said nothing but her eyes dart over to kin was all sasuke needed. With his newly found speed appeared in front of kin fist cocked. Kin's eyes widen and then shut tightly as she prepared to get hit, for the punch never to come. She slowly opens her eyes to see venom blocking sasuke, with hand over sasukes fist. "My my that's some foul chakra you have their little uchiha, is the big bad snake pedos bite acting up" venom stated in a mocking tone. Rage came over sasuke as he used his free hand to try and punch venom, only for it to be grabbed by the wrist. Venom quick swung the uchiha and threw him into a tree…hard. Venom grabbed sasuke by the neck and pinned him to the tree. "Come now sasuke, is that all you have, even with the power of that snake pedos bite you are still weak." Venom stated as his grip tighten. "p-p-please stop" came a voice behind venom, he turned ever so slowly and faced sakura. "p-p-please don't kill him" sakura pleaded, venom turn back to the now unconscious uchiha and let his grip loosen letting the uchiha fall. Venom began to walk towards kin to leave "thank you" venom stopped in his tracks and turn to face sakura again. "What was that" venom asked "I-I said t-thank you" sakura said "do not thank me sakura I am still cleaning up your mess." Venom stated coldly "w-w-what" sakura said "you heard me im still clean up your mess, a blond one at that" venom said. "I-I don't understand" sakura asked, suddenly the temperature dropped, for a second she almost believe she saw her own breath. "so you've already forgot him, the blonde shinobi that came to your and the uchichas rescue, when the uchiha could do nothing he came and tried to face that pale faced snake pedo only to be knocked unconscious and throw to the forest floor form the canopies." Venom said, realization came over sakura form what he said. "And what did you do; nothing, I watched as he plummeted to the floor and you cried then pick up your little uchiha and left him for dead." Venom stated as gasps could be heard all-round. "I waited and waited for you or someone to come get him as he laid there broken and torn, but did you come, did you even check if he was alive or dead, made sure he had survived or not; no, all you care about is your precious uchiha" venom said as his voice began to rise at the end. Sakura felt her legs give way underneath her as fresh tear came to her face. "So don't thank me sakura, because I'm still clean up your fucked up mess" venom said as he turned away from her " let us go kin, we have much need to discuss" venom said as he put a hand on her shoulder and shushined away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several meters away

Venom and kin appeared on the forest floor just below and out of site where venom made the cocoon for naruto. Venom began to walk over to the tree to sit down when he staggered. "Venom are you ok" kin asked out of concern, to be replied with a short chuckle "yes…were alright…it seems my host has awaken…please give us time to sort out the memories" venom asked as he leaned against the tree and sat down. The black goo began to pull and gather near his chest. Soon naruto face and hair was visible. After a few seconds there sit naruto, he had black baggy anbu pants steel toed boots, a black shirt, with a pitch black coat with white flames licking the bottom and the kanji for "black arachnid" on the back. Naruto began to stir as he groaned and grabbed his head. "What hit me" naruto asked to no one. _"I would say a pale face man who seems to have a thing for kids and tongues*shudder*_" naruto eyes shot open and looked around not noticing kin. He opened his mouth about to talk,_ "It would be wise to think before you talk, in the literal term" _venom said, cause naruto to close his mouth. 'who are you, are you the kyubbi' naruto asked _"no, I am not the big red ball of fur, I am venom, or more like we, I have boned to you making you my new host, I am a symbiote, I act like a living armor, if you will." Venom said "when we boned I enhance many of your sense and added a sixth sense, also I gone an changed your appearance, besides your new clothes, which is me by the way, you grown a few inch, give or take 5inches, and that's about it, you'll be receiving some images of what you missed as you were asleep." venom continued. _Naruto suddenly groaned as he clutched his head as images of memories came flashing into his head, images of the pale face man hitting his stomach, of the oto nin , of kin, and of sakura. He shakes his head a little, he was little irritated at venom for talk to sakura that way, but new that she need to hear it that way. He lifts his head and places gaze on kin "we'll hello their kin-chan, from what I remember, we was to get information from you, in place for our protection" naruto asked. To see kin dumbly nodded as a huge blush appeared on her face. Naruto gives her a questionable look, but before he could ask he felt himself become quiet thirsty. He closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his ears, as his sense of hearing increased; he began to sense a nearby stream. He got to his feet and dusted himself off and motion kin to follow him as he walk toward the sound of the moving water. A minute passed by before he came upon a small stream of water. As naruto bent down to drink from the stream he notices his feature on the clear water. The baby fat that once adored his face was all but gone, his whisker marks had grown thicker giving him a more feral look, his eyes were a sharper glacier blue and he had slitted pupils, his hair had become more wild and two bangs now framed his face. Naruto got back up and looked toward kin, her blush still in place. A smile came to face, intensifying the girls blush. "Ok kin know about the information" naruto ask as he walk towards her, stopping only a few meters from her. She looked down and began to play with her hands nervously. "I….look our kage is not a good person…those that he feels are weak he…kills…if he know what I'm doing right now he…he would most likely either kill me or…or…treat me as a human experiment." Kin said slightly shaking in fear, only to feel a warm embrace. Kin looks up to see naruto hugging her, causing her to break out in a full body blush "You do not have to worry about that kin, we won't let anything happen to you that a promise of a life time" naruto said calmly as he a small smile came to his face. Kin now nearly redder than blood itself was on the verge of fainting.

'_Damn, my new host seems to know how to push her buttons; before we know he will have his own harm' _venom thought as perverted giggles fill naruto's head. Naruto eyebrow twitched slightly as he mumbled about a certain perverted Symbiote. Naruto separated himself from kin and asked her again. With a heavy sigh kin clams herself. "Our kages name is orochimaru, he is a wanted ninja from this village, and he used to be one of the three great senins." Kin told him. Naurto eyes narrowed "what does he look like, and which senin is he." Naruto asked kin "he has pale white skin and black hair; he has yellow slitted eyes, with purple marking underneath them. He is also the snake senin" kin answered. Naruto narrowed his eyes even more now, know he had fought against an s-rank nuke nin. Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright kin-chan were going to need you to repeat everything in the hokages office once we leave, we should not be far from the center maybe a few kilometers. _"That shouldn't be a problem youngling, you could web-sling from here to there in a matter of minute's"_ venom said 'web-sling how do I do that' naruto ask venom in his head. Suddenly the symbiote covered narutos hands what looked like finger-less gloves with a white pack on each back side of the glove. _"why just jump and point your fist to the nearest stable object and wheeee, your off" _venom said, naruto just shrugged and place his arm around kin waist, smiling at the lager blush appearing on her face, kicks off the ground nearly sending himself to the canopies above him and points his fist as a thread of thick web flies form his glove and swings his way toward the center with new found speed, and truth to venoms word he made it to the center in seven to ten minutes flat. Panting slightly coming off the adrenaline high from swing at such speed. He looks over to kin and sweat-drops at her unconscious form. 'Oops' naruto thought as he carries her bridle style. Once inside naruto looks around searching for any jounin. Getting irritated he shushins into the hokages office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell owns venom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch.2 were back, bitches

Hiruzen saurtobi, also known as the kami no shinobi, the sanidame hokage, once retired but now reinstated, nearly going on 70 year old, facing the burden all kages around the elemental nations…..paperwork. oh how he hate paper work, the damn things nearly took all day to finish and yet every time, every-damn-time he moves his eyes from the stacks of paper in front of him even just for a second, it seems to grow twice its size. 'damn you minato for making me take this hat once more, I should be relaxing, enjoying my golden age, reading' hiruzen thought as a certain orange book came to mind and a trickle of blood leaked from his nose. Quickly wiping it away and getting back to his paperwork. 'dear log how am I going to finish all these paperwork….maybe I should burn it' a feral grin made it way on the old kages face as thoughts of burning the eternal paperwork to ashes nested in his head. Shaking his head and dismissing the thoughts he gets up and walks to the window show al of konoha. Sighing he replaying the message he had been given by iboki, who had told him that the frist part of the chunin exams where done and the second were well on its way, when the old kage asked about the blonde haired boy that he thought as his own grand-son, and saw a grin come to iboki face as he tell the kage that he was the reason so many passed the last question. A smile came to the kages face hearing those words. As saurtobi mind wonder down memory lane, a small spike in chakra come from being him an a noticeable "poof" sound, bring the old kage out his thoughts, he turns around to see who had shushin into his office, for his blood to run cold and his heart nearly stop, as one name came to mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just shushined in the hokages office still carrying the unconscious kin, facing the elder kage who seemed to have his back to him. Within a few seconds the elderly kage turns and faces the blond jinuuruki. Only to stop, eyes widen skin paler then paper. "M-m-m-minato" the elderly kage asks. Naruto's eyes narrow slightly "eh….ji-san I think your mistaking me for another person" naruto says to the elderly kage. The sanidame eyes were now the size of dinner plates and on the verge of popping out of the kages eye socket. "NARTUO" the old man yells in surprise. The now newly identified yodaime hokage impersonators smiles and chuckles sheepishly. "Yep, got in one ji-ji." Naurto says as he lowers kin down onto the couch.

"My boy what has happen to you, and where did you get the new clothes" the kage asked as he walks over to naruto and embraces him in a grandfatherly hug. "I'll answer your question later ji-ji, but now we have more important matters to attend to." Naruto states as accepts the hug and separates from pseudo grandfather. The sanidame hearing this immediately switches over to kage mode and becomes serious and walks over to his desk and sits down. "Ok so what was so important that you came to me at such a late hour?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto began rubbing the back of his head and started chuckling sheepishly. "Well you see, kin-chan over there has important information about the otogakure, unfortunately she seems unconscious from the trip here." Nartuo said sheepishly. The old kage sighed and pulled out a scroll and unraveled the scroll until a kanji for "wake" was seen, the kage pumped chakra into the seal and out poofed a small bag. The old kage grabs the small bag and walks over to kin and places the bag just below her nose and lets her get a whiff of the scented bag. Slowly kin begins to stir and groan. The old kage walks back and reseals the bag. Kin begins to sit up still groaning. "ugh, naruto-kun you have go slower next time you try doing that again" kin said a little hazily "ah come kin-chan you know you love going that fast" naruto said with a smirk "not if it knocks me out I don't, but I must admit it was quiet thrilling." Kin said as a smile adorned her face " that's my girl, beside if you didn't I just tell to toughen up and take it that way" naruto said smugly " and if I remember correctly you were screaming almost the whole time" naurto said. Blush dusted onto kin cheeks "well with you holding me so tightly and at the speed you were going, it felt as if I was fly." Kin said innocently as her eyes glaze over slightly. Nartuo chuckles "yeah, the way you were screaming I thought I hurt." Naruto stated.

*thud*

*thud*

Naruto and kin attention are shifted from each other to the entrance as two previously hidden anbu knock out cold with what looks like blood leaking from the bottom of the mask. Naruto gave them a questionable look and was about to ask his pseudo grandfather, when suddenly

*thud*

Naruto turns around to see the sanidame slumped over his desk also knocked out. Naruto made his way over to the old kage and bent down to get a better look at his face. Naruto eyebrow twitched as he gazed upon the old kage face which adorned a perverted smile while his nose gushing out blood like no tomorrow. Naruto stud up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to kin, mumbling about old men and pervert all-round. "Wake up you damn perverts." Naruto yelled startling kin and bring the anbu and old kage from the perverted dreams. It took another five minutes for his pseudo grandfather to get himself fixed up once more. "I'm sorry about or disturbance, now naurto told me that you have something to speak with Me." The old kage explained, while naruto eyesbrows still twitched, while mumbling about old perverts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later (An* ok, yes I got lazy here, I just didn't want to rewrite the whole orochimaru's (I'm going to kidnap the uchiha and make his butthole as loose as a wizards sleeve) plan.)

The room had fell silent as kin for fortold the whole plans of the invasion, of how orochimaru was going to partner up with suna and you his new founded village oto, to take over the village. A heavy sigh came to the old kages mouth as he lets everything he had been told sink in. "Are you sure that is all you know, because what you've told me is gravely important, it just there is so many pieces missing." The old kage asks. "Hai, that's all I know, my mission, was to enter the F.O.D and locate uchiha sasuke, and kill him, but it seems we… I mean I, was betrayed, he had given the uchiha his curse mark and used me and my team as cattle to test his strength with it. The only people who I think would know more would his personal guards, the sound five, my friend tayuya, is one of the sound five, but they will not show until the invasion is well on its way. All I know is the invasion was to begin during the last part of the chunin exam." Kin explained a little nervous. Another sigh seemed to escape the old kage mouth, yes they had a large time period to get ready, but so many pieces was missing, would the suna kage be helping the nuke nin, what exact time the invasion was to start, who would be there, and what would they attack. Question bombarded the kages mind, trying to piece together the puzzle that had been laid before him. Out of the corner of the old kages eyes he see naruto shift uneasily. "Yes, naurto do you need something." The old kage asks his pseudo grandson. Naurto shifts once more and his hair begins to shadow his face. "Well…ji-ji it not really as important as the whole invasion but…I just…I…*sigh*I'm just really tired of all the lies ji-ji…I want to know who my parents were." Naurto said as he looks up and meets the gaze of the elderly kage. The room temperature drop, many now awaken anbu felt Goosebumps and a chill run down their spine. The old kage acts quickly and places his grandfatherly smile on his face "now naruto-kun I told you i…" the kage was about to say but was interrupted by naruto's hand being raised, while is eyes were being shadow once more. "*sigh* just stop hokage-_sama_, stop with the bullshit already, my trust is been strain to the point of breaking and you are a walking on thin ice hokage-_sama_." Naurto said as his gaze met the kage once more. "So we'll ask once more who our parents were." The room had fallen into a dead silence, as the kage and his pseudo grandson face each other in a stare-off. Seconds seem to stretch into minutes and minutes seem to stretch into hours. The old kage let his kage hat shadow his eyes. "Naurto-kun, please forgive me, but i…" he was interrupted as his by his pseudo grandson fist hitting the table. "we told you to stop the bullshit, we am not the same little kid running around screaming at the top that well be the next hokage, which at the very moment is changing,you,no this whole fucking village owes me for carrying a burden that would most likely would have either snapped and killed everyone, and I mean everyone or killed themselves. So I want to know now, not later, not tomorrow, right-fucking-now who my parents were." Naurto all but yelled at his surrogate grandfather. A lone tear escape one of sarutobi's eyes. He slowly got up and walked over to a paint of the fourth hokage, moved it and started doing several hand-seals before stopping, a sudden glow, revealed a small safe, the old kage opens the safe and grabs two scrolls, and walked over to naruto. "This holds all your inheritance, while the other scrolls hold the key to your to your parents estate. All I hope…..is you can find it in your heart to forgive this old fool." The old kage looks over to naruto solemnly.

As naruto takes the scrolls he pulls the kage into a hug. "we forgive you ji-ji, you were only looking out for us, but sometime there a point in life where one must stop looking out for one believing it is right for them, and let them do what they believe what is right for them." Naruto said softly. As he separates from his surrogate grandfather, he sits back down next to kin while the old kage sits back down in his seat and watches naruto go through the scroll. With a few nods he places the scrolls in his inner coat pockets. "We'd figure it would be him" naruto said discreetly, and watched the kage eye go the size of dinner plates. "you knew…how?" the kage questions naruto. "well when one looks like a damn carbon copy of the other, many tend to believe they are related some way. Beside the only reason we did not find this out before because some of the villagers….personal thought it would be a good idea to stunt my growth not just mental, but physical as well, even then it still did no good." Naruto explain. Making the kage give him a questionable look. "Elaborate if you will." The old kage ask "well it took us one to two hours to figure out an s-rank kinjustu….. Now that I think about it I could use the kagebushin no justu to escalate my training regimen." Nartuo explains as his face twisted into a feral grin "I also believe I have just figured out a way for you to defeat your most hated enemies." Naruto said, before anyone could blink the sanidame was in front of naruto lifting him off the ground and shaking him "you know, please my boy tell me, I'll do anything" the old kage pleaded, a chuckle escaped naruto lips as his surrogate grandfather place him back on the floor. "Why ji-ji it the very subject we were talking about…..kage bushin" naurto said as he watch his ji-san's eyebrow twitch once, then twice, then lastly a thrice time before sighing and rubbing his eyes as well as the bridge of his nose.

"Arigato naruto-kun for your information, but since the day has long ended, I cannot try your Idea out now, and most likely I will try it in the morning, is that all you have come here for." The old kage asked "no, there is one more important matter, since kin has given up such information, she has asked to be put under my protection, so I like to put her under my clans protection." Naruto explained, as he sat back down in his chair. "I see…well the way I see we have three options to choose from, first is she is put under your clan protection which means she cannot be married off to anyone without your or her consent, But within that lies the problem, she may not be touchable thought marriages but mission….I am not so sure. Most likely they will do anything to see you squirm naruto-kun, so send kin here out on near 100% death rate missions will most likely be a most for them. The second is she becomes your wife, but yet again the same problem arises. Finally the last choice is she becomes your slave." The kage begin to mental count down the clock before they figure out what he just said. '3…2…1…and' "what" naruto screams out "calm down my boy, and let me explain, if you take kin here as your slave they can't touch her at all. Because she would not need to be a konoha kunoichi, since she would be your slave, meaning she is under your loyalty, as you are loyal to me, in a way, but it might take away any possibility for her to find a lover or husband, being your slave." The room was filled with silence as naruto ponder just what to do. " I do it" a voice broke him out of his thought as he look towards kin " I'll do it, I'll become naruto-sama 's slave" kin said as a blush lightly dusted her cheeks " are you sure kin-chan, I mean what about what ji-san said" naurto asked kin, she nodded "I'm fine becoming nauto-sama's slave, I know that you do your best to protect me, just like you promised"

a small smile came to her face. He nodded and asked his surrogate grandfather to do it. After signing some paper naruto and kin got up and were about to leave when naruto was stopped. "Naruto-kun I've just notice that your team is not here, have your team finished." The old kage asks. A small sad smile comes to naruto face as he shakes his head no. "no, they don't even know I'm alive, when we combat against orochi-teme, I was thrown from the canopies to the forest floor, I landed safely but they don't even know I'm alive, I made my way to the center after I had pick up kin and found no one was there so I came here." Naurto said solemnly. The old kage nods his head slowly understand what his surrogate grandson said. "Ok, you may go back to the F.O.D (an* yes I am too lazy to write the forest of death, deal with it) and wait for your team there." The old kage says as he watches them leave via shushin, and sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later

Naruto stares at the entrance from the F.O.D, while standing on the celling. He had been waiting for his team for days now; the first team he notice come in was the suna team who seemed surprised when they saw him just staring at them from the ceiling. Gaara on the other hand seemed excited that a prey was strong enough to get there before him, yes mother would love his blood. Many other teams came thought; he had found it odd none of the konoha team had made it yet. Day after day he grew annoyed, his thoughts were thrown to how kin had taken to be his slave, and she had all but begged that it was ok for them to sleep in the same bed.

Blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered how handy kin could be in her sleep as she would*cough*grab and soft squeeze his unmentionables. He was thrown from his thoughts as the noise of people talking entered his ears. Naruto look towards the entrance once more to the team 10, team 8, team 9, and the remainder of team 7. "It took you long enough we have been waiting for days for you to show, you do know it is rude to keep someone waiting." Everyone stops and looks around to find where the disembodied voice came from. "up here" the voice yelled getting the konoha 11 attention. They all look up to find a man all dress in black with a black coat with white flames licking the bottom. "And who the hell are you" asked the smug uchiha. "My my not even my own team recognize me, well that's not expected, you always brood, and grunt while sakura always fawned over your emo ass." The man said as he jumped from the ceiling down to the floor, landing softly without making a sound. As the konoha 11 got a better view of the man in black (An* you do not know how long I have been wishing to use that fraze.) most of the girl's blushed, seeing the rugged man up close. But one pink hair girl eyes widen as a name came to mind. "N-n-n-naurto" the rest of the konoha 11 froze and looked at her. "In the flesh." Everyone whipped their head back at him; he almost flinched when he heard a few bones "pop". "You're lying the dobe died in the F.O.D." The uchiha proclaimed, making naurto eyes narrow. "really, because if we remember correctly, none of you gave two shits to check if I was alive or dead, hell I'm surprised sakura even remembers my name." naruto said, not noticing shikamaru's eye narrow. Sasuke "hmph" while sakura looked down. "What it not like your important or anything." The temperature dropped immediately as naruto came face to face with sasuke.

"Says the little shit that almost pissed himself when that pale face bastard started pumping out KI, if we remember correctly you threw our scroll to him and begged like the little bitch you are before he gave you a little love bite then you passed out. Unlike you we face him, yeah we got my ass kicked, but at least we didn't punk out like a bitch and beg like you, little uchiha." Naruto spoke as he was an inch away from sasuke face. Rage over came sasuke as he cocked his fist back and was about to punch naurto, until he felt the wind kicked out of him as he skid back and fell to his knees. "Don't you dare touch naruto-sama with your disgusting hands" kin yelled as she now in front of nauto after kicking the uchiha back in the stomach. "Kin-chan you didn't have to do that we were taking care of it" naruto said, kin quick bowed "gomenasai nauto-sama" kin said. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "you don't have to apologies kin-chan, and we thought we told you to stop calling us –Sama." Nauto asked "hai, nauto-sa….-kun." Kin said as a blush dusted her cheeks from embarrassment. _'I don't know about you naruto but I'll miss her call us that while softly groped your balls, also WHY_ _THE HELL HAVENT YOU HIT THAT YET.'_ Venom demanded, naruto eyebrow twitched "come kin-chan they are most likely starting the next phase of the exam." Naurto said, as kin caught up to naruto and walked beside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the genin that had passed that passed were standing in a line listening to what the sanidame had to say behind the real meaning of the chunin exams. Well at least most of them, naurto was too busy being bombarded with perverted thought from venom about kin. After the proctor had announced the preliminary rounds and everyone stopped their bitching and moaning, they all look up to the the screen to see whos name would come up.

**Sasuke uchiha vs Naurto uzumaki**

Sasuke turned and faced naruto and gave him a malicious grin, thinking this was a perfect way to pay him back for humiliating him, while everyone else when to the balcony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the balcony

As the teams from each village began meeting up with their sensei, it was the konoha 11( excluding sasuke) that were disturded by the matching.

"Poor naruto, the kid not going to last long against sasuke." one asuma sarutobi commented

"I'm not so sure asuma, besides I don't see him" a sexy kunoichi by the name of kurenai yuhi commented

"Sure, what do you think kakashi" asuma asked

"I rather not, since their both my students." Said a lazy one-eyed scarrow by the name of kakashi hakata, his eyes… er eye not leaving the book.

"kakashi-sensei there you are" said a pink haired girls walks up to her sensei and stands near him

"Ah sakura, good you're here I was wondering if you knew where naruto was" he ask his pink haired student.

Sakura looked up at him, in surprised. "Kakashi-sensei naruto is down in the arena." She told her sensei, all three jonins looked over the railing down to the arena, each having a different reaction.

Asuma looked down right surprised, the kid looked as if he could pull off being 16 or 18 if he tried. Kurenai was blushing…..heavily as her eyes layed upon the blonde sexy god, with rugged features. Kakashi was the far worse as he looked down at naurto and saw his sensei foreshadowing him, kakashi narrowed his eyes and look towards the sanidame hokage, wondering why he was never told his sensei had a son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The arena

"Alright the first fight of the preliminaries sasuke uchiha vs nartuo uzumaki are about to begin." The hayate proctor coughed out. He turned his head to face sasuke. "are you ready" hayate asked to get a "hn" and a nod, hayate then turned towards naurto "are you ready" hayate called out "we were born ready" naruto answered with his hands in his pockets. Hayate lifted both hands in the air "the first fight of the preliminaries…hijame" hayate yelled as he shushin away. Sasuke got into his fighting position as nartuo just stood there. "come dobe aren't you going to attack me" sasuke yelled "huh, you say something" was all naruto said he chuckled as sasuke got mad. "dobe don't ignore me" sasuke yelled as he charged naruto. Just as sasuke cocked his fist back, naurto suddenly felt a pull in the back of his head telling him to move. All naurto did was move his neck as sasuke fist missed his head. He then felt a pull telling him to jump, naruto obey as he jumped over sasuke attempt to kick his legs from underneath him. It went like this for ten minutes as sasuke would try and land a hit on naruto only to be dodged as naruto stood in the same spot with his hands in his pocket. "Stop dodging and fight me dobe" sasuke yells as he try yet again, only miss, but this time naruto kick sasuke as he sent him tumbling backwards " alright uke-chan how about this I'll let you get one free shot to hit me" naruto said with a smug smile. This enraged sasuke as he began to go through hand seals katon: fire ball jutsu sasuke yelled out as a fire ball was sent flying towards naruto, everyone eyes widen as the fire ball near naruto, all missing the smug smile on his face as the fire ball enpacted on him and exploded. With a smug smile sasuke faced the proctor "proctor you might as well call the match" sasuke said, the proctor getting over his shock was about to say something when he was stop. "Indeed you might as well call the match if this the extent of sasuke's power" a disembody voice called out "so sasuke uchiha, dingdingding, since you've finally landed a hit on us why don't you come claim your prize" a figure could be seen walking out of the fire, when the figure finally walked out of the fire many people were shocked at what they saw, but the look on sasukes face was one of pure horror. There stood naruto uzumaki in his venom suit.

"We're back~" naruto said in a sing song voice. _' damn right, venom back with a vengeance bitches' venom said _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah this is what it feels like when giving someone an evil cliffhanger, ah I bask in all your hateful stares

Oh and thank you (TT v TT) someone finally understands


	3. Chapter 3

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell own venom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch. 3 payback is a bitch….Or at least female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back

" alright uke-chan how about this I'll you get one free shot to hit me" naruto said with a smug smile. This enraged sasuke as he began to go through hand seals katon: fire ball jutsu sasuke yelled out as a fire ball was sent flying towards naruto, everyone eyes widen as the fire ball near naruto, all missing the smug smile on his face as the fire ball enpacted on him and exploded. With a smug smile sasuke faced the proctor "proctor you might as well call the match" sasuke said, the proctor getting over his shock was about to say something when he was stop. "Indeed you might as well call the match if this the extent of sasuke's power" a disembody voice called out "so sasuke uchiha, dingdingding, since you've finally landed a hit on us why don't you come claim your prize" a figure could be seen walking out of the fire, when the figure finally walked out of the fire many people were shocked at what they saw, but the look on sasukes face was one of pure horror. There stood naruto uzumaki in his venom suit.

"We're back~" naruto said in a sing song voice. _'Damn right, venom back with a vengeance bitches' venom said_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ohayo sasuke-chan we meet again." Naurto said as he looks over to sasukes position. "It was you in the forest" sasuke mumbled out as he inwardly berated himself for being scared. "yeeaaaah, about that, I may had been a tad bit mad as you left me for dead and didn't give two shits to even check if I was alive." Naurto said as he stretched his arms "to tell you the truth I didn't really want to show you this but, the thought of see your reaction overcame me, besides that I think I look badass in this suit, leaves little to image being skin tight." Naruto said inwardly smiling looking up to the balcony and seeing most of the women and girls blushing. "Come now uke-chan, standing here waiting has gotten quite boring." Naruto commented as faced sasuke once more. Sasuke too afraid to move, stood there petrified of naruto. "*sigh* fine since you do not want to come to me, I'll just have to bring the can of whupass to you" naruto say. Sasuke immediately prepares himself as he looks towards naruto. Naruto takes a step forward before disappearing in a flash of black lightning and appearing in front of sasuke, with his fist deep in sasuke abdomen. Shunpo(flashstep) naruto whispers. Sasuke staggers back coughing up some blood as well as vomiting up what he had recently eaten. "come now, walk it off, I didn't hit you that hard, besides if this is all you can do then you might as well just forfeit, even with those spinney eyes of yours, you can't beat me" naruto taunted the uchiha. Suddenly the arena was filled with foul charka as sasuke lift his head, sharingans blaze, as the curse seal began to spread across his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask as sasuke began to stand. Naruto not giving sasuke a chance to retaliate, shunpo'd in front of sasuke knee him in the chin sending him airborn, naruto then shunpo'd once more, to the ceiling and used it as a springboard and launched himself towards sasuke grabbing him on his descent to the floor smashing sasuke head on the ground.

Salticidae( the jumping spider) nartuo mutter as he landed, as he stood he looked down to see that sasuke was unconscious and the curse seal had begone to reseeding back. Naruto suit also began to reseed back to his original attire. "Proctor I believe we've won this match" naruto said in a emotionless voice, as he bring the proctor from his stupor. "Winner naruto uzumaki" the proctor called. Naurto just jumped and lands on the balcony where kin had been waiting for him. "That was quiet the show naruto-kun" kin said as naruto leaned against the wall near her with a smile on his face. "I was bored, so I showed off just a bit" naruto said as he shrugged. The remainder of the preliminary's was boring as naruto watched sakura fight ino into a draw, kiba get his ass handed to him by tenten, shino use his bugs his bugs against the puppet boy and come out on top, choji forfeiting the match to Gaara, shikamaru being a lazy ass barely moving, trapping temari in a his kagemane and makes her use her own fang and hit herself over the head with it, and lee wiping the oto nin ass all over the arena. What seem to interest naruto was the match hinata against neji, it was painful to watch as he saw neji give no mercy, it had to take everything he had not to jump down to the arena and beat nejis ass to a bloody pulp taking down to her like that. Naruto finally had enough when neji had the audacity to try and go for a death blow after the match was called, he quicked jump in between neji and hinata and kindly connected his fist to nejis face, sending the boy flying to the opposite end of the arena with a busted jaw. He vowed over hinata spilled blood that neji would get the beat down of a lifetime for hurting hinata. After that was all said and done he looked over to the sanidame with a look that said "I better get him or your ass is grass". The finalist now all line up wait as a box full of numbers came down the line.

"#5"

"#2 fate has chosen such a number"

"#4 troublesome"

"Yosh #3"

"#6 and lee would you shut up"

"#1, we always felt that way"

"#7"

"Alright kiddes look up at the board to see who you are facing" a very sexy purple haired kunoichi said with a bloodthirsty grin, send a chill down everyone's spine (besides Gaara).

Round 1: Naruto uzumaki vs Neji hyuuga

Round 2: Rock lee vs shikamaru nara

Round 3: tenten hisagia vs Akado Yoroi

Round 4: the winner the first round will face Gaara of the desert

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

Naruto had brought kin to his home, if it could be called that. There were several graffiti saying "die demon" or "Fox demon" and almost everything in between. He walked up the stairs to his apartment with kin in tow. As he reached his apartment door, he noticed his door was open. Slowly pushing the door open he saw that his apartment had been vandalized…..again. He sigh'd and stepped inside to see if anything was salvageable. Quickly remembering, he goes to his room and removes a loose floor board and checks if anything was stolen, and Sighing in relief when he finds the box. He opens the boxes and pulls out a tribal necklace. (The cover art) and put it around his neck and closes the box and rejoins kin the living room. "Naruto-kun what are we going to do know." kin Asked worried "there's no need to worry kin-chan the only reason I came here was to get this and some other things but most likely they have been destroyed." Naruto explained as they were about to leave an anbu shushin to the doorway, blocking them from leaving. "Yes anbu-san, what may I do for you" naruto asks politely. "Ah, yes naruto-san the council request your presents" the anbu said in a monotone voice. Naruto sighs once more before nodding "ok anbu-san but my friend kin will be coming with us." Naruto said. The anbu looked at naruto, then to kin and nodded his head. Naruto waves kin over and they shushin away, not noticing a clone of naruto being left behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council chambers

Naruto, kin, and the anbu shushin outside of the council chambers, naruto and kin walk in to find the civilian council and the elders, while the shinobi council and hokage are nowhere in sight. "Yes, why have you called me" naruto asks in a monotone voice "you will respect the council demon." One of the civilian council smugly. "No, you are the civilian council, I am a shinobi, so you can take your that respect your asking for and shove it." Naruto said "enough, naruto you are no trail for assaulting a fellow shinobi what is your plea." One of the elders says. "I plea to not give a rats ass for what you have to say, because…3….2…1" suddenly the doors to the council chambers swing open. "What is the meaning of this" the sanidame hokage asked. "Well you see ji-ji, some of the civilian councilor's thought it would be funny to place me on trial, for kicking the uchihas ass." Naruto said addressing the old kage. "demon show the hokage some respect" a fat merchant yells "ahhhh, get bent" naruto replied making kin giggle at naruto. "enough since the shinobi council is not here, and naruto-kun is MY ninja you have no place or power to be putting him on trial, so I suggest you go home." The hokage commanded. Naruto thank his ji-san and walked out of the council chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze estate

It had taken another three to two hours just to locate the estate, who knew it was so close to the hyuugas compound. By the time he had actually found the estate, the sun was setting, naruto walks up to the gate and bites his thumb and smears his blood over the seal, unlocking the gate, kin and naruto steps inside, locking the gate behind him. As nartuo open the door to the mansion and is astounded by what he sees. (An* alright im not so good with writing detailed things, houses included, so just think It looks really fancy.) As naruto and kin walk in they see a painting of minato and kushina who is pregnant. The painting brings a smile to naruto face. He creates 10 shadow clones and sends them out to look around the house, while he goes upstairs to find the master bedroom. He opens the door to the frist room he sees and freeze. Kin being worried walks up behind him "naruto-kun are you alright…." Kin ask to get no answer; she gets closer to naruto, and tries to look past him. The door he opened was the room to his nursery, plastered on the wall near a crib read "welcome home naruto" in white writing. Kin now began to pick up little sounds of sobbing; she slowly turns naruto around to find tears in his eyes. "They made a room for me kin-chan, so when they brought me home, i….i…" he was unable to finish his sentence as his emotions overcame him. Kin pull him in to a hug as she whisper into his ear calming him down, she close the door to the nursery and begin walking down the hallway. Kin open another door, she quickly finds the light switch near the door frame and flips it lighting up the room. The door she had just open was the door to the master bedroom. She goes and brings naruto to the bedroom and leans him down on the bed and curls up next to him, emotional exhausted it does not take long for sleep to take him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Early in the morning

Naruto woke up, as the light came shining through the window and birds began chirping away. Naruto groan as a stretched, hearing audible pop, when he felt some pressure on his chest. As he looked down he saw kin lying on top of him, baring her face into his chest. Naruto quietly created a shadow clone and kawarimi'd with it. Naruto began stretching and walked out of the room leaving a grinning shadow clone. Half way down the stairs he notice that he was wear nothing but boxers. As he was making his way to the kitchen, images from the clones that dispelled last night came to his head, his eyebrow twitched when he remember that after looking through the house, the rest of the clones went to the kitchen and ate what was either eatable or threw everything else away, He sigh and performed the cross hand seal. taju kage-bushin no jutsu suddenly there was a plome of smoke filling the kitchen, the smoke died down and in its place were 200 shadow clones. " alright, listen up I need 100 of you to split up into 4 group, the frist group will be doing tree walking, the second group would be doing water walking, the third group will be doing leaf balancing, the last group will be doing kunai balancing." The orginal yelled, there was a loud "hai" as half the clones run out side. " alright the rest also get into four groups, you will all be going to the library, the first group will be looking through jutsu, the second will be finding out my elemental ability and reading up on how to do said elemental manipulation, if I remember correctly one of my clones from last night saw some of the special paper that tell you of your element in the library, the third group will be looking up if there is any way to learn the resangan, check for note if not you will be looking up on anatomy, the last group will be learning if there is any kenjutsu or taijutus in the library and trying to learn them." Then there was another audible "hai" as the rest of the clones ran towards the library. Naruto then summons to more shadow clones. "Alright, since there nothing to eat in this house, you two will go grocery shopping, use henges so you aren't over taxes and Gama-chan is up stairs, when you get back start cooking something for kin-chan, then one of you go wake her." Naruto said "hey boss what will you be doing" the clone asked "well, after we go take a shower, we'll be heading over to jiji's office, we've have seem to forgot to talk to jiji about something." The original said as he left the kitchen and walked back up stairs and took a shower. After the shower and a new pair of boxer he noticed his clothes were missing. 'hey venom do you know what happen to my clothes' naruto asked _"uh, yeah I retracted myself into your skin" venom answered _'what?' naruto asked _"calm down, the very same thing that makes your clothes is me, remember" venom replied_. Suddenly the clothes naruto was wearing yesterday reappears on his body. _"Also another kickass thing about being a host for a Symbiote, you never have to buy clothes again."_ Venom commented, naruto just shrugged it off and left the estate and made his way to the hokage tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As naruto was nearing the hokage tower he couldn't help but notice the leers and hateful were more than usual today, until he remembered the beat down he gave the uchiha, a feral grin creep to his face. 'Ah, I feel so loved.' He thought sarcastically, as he was walking, grin still plastered on his face, out of the corner of his saw an elderly woman staring at him, but the look was not filled with hate or malice, but of longing and searching of something. His grin faltered as his brain was sent into overdrive, trying to figure out why that elderly woman was looking at him in such a way. He was thrown from his thought as he noticed he was at the hokage tower. He walked in and walk up to the secretary "yes how may I…oh hi naruto-kun, how have you been doing." The secretary asked "been doing fine Ai-chan, been trying to stay out of trouble just like you asked, hey is jiji in?" he asked the secretary. "Yeah, he should be in his office, might want to hurry he has an important meeting in half-hour." Ai told naruto, he nodded and ran up the stairs to the old kages office. He stopped at the door and knocked. "Enter" the voice from inside the said. Naruto pushes the door open and smiles as he see the old kage drinking some green tea while three kage bushin do his paperwork. "Jiji I see you've tried my idea out." Naruto said with his patent foxy grin. The old kage chuckles "yes naruto-kun and I have to thank you for that idea once more, because of you I have more free time to do as I please. Now what has brought you to my office." The surrogate grandfather asks naruto. "well, I've been feeling kind of weak lately, and I remembered that back in the F.O.D the hebi-teme might have messed with my seal." Naruto explains. The old kage raise an eyebrow as he waves naruto to come closer. "ok, naruto-kun im going to need you to lift your shirt and channel your chakra." The sanidame asked. Doing as his surrogate grandfather asked he pull up his shirt and channel his chakra. The sanidame watched as the seal revealed itself on naruto washboard abs.

"*sigh* it seems that my student has placed a seal over your's cutting you off from the kyuubi's chakra." The old kage explained "is that bad" the blonde shinobi asks "no not really, but if we don't get it off soon it could danger your health and weaken the seal.*sigh* sadly I'm am not that well versed in seals to remove it, but one of my students can remove it for you, he is usually spotted a the bath house around noon. You should go look for him there around that time." The old kage explains. Letting his shirt fall he nods his head "ok, thanks jiji for your help." Naurto said as he was leaving the kage's office. As he was leaving the tower he spotted the very same elderly women he saw before out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to get a better look of her, she vanished, no puff of white smoke, no leaves on the ground, just vanished, like she wasn't even there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze estate

As naruto to near his family estate his mind still boggling about the elderly women he unlocks the gate via blood seal and enter the estate he walks up to the front door and opens it to get a heavenly aroma enter his nose. He walks into the kitchen to find his shadow clone just finishing making breakfast. "Hey did you wake up kin yet." Naruto asked his clones. The clone turns around and shakes its head no. naruto leaves the kitchen and walks up the stairs to the master bedroom. As he enters the bedroom he sees kin still asleep. "Alright kin-chan time to wake up, come wakey, wakey, hands off our clones snakey." Naruto yells stirring kin from her sleep, she looks down at the clone, over to the original, then back to the clone. She bops the clone dispelling him and gets out of bed. "I've told you before I don't like it when you do that." Kin says while yawning, "Yeah, well try having your dick squeeze with an iron grip" naruto mutters underneath his breath. "What?" kin asked "nothing, now come on I made breakfast." Naruto said as kin got out of bed and walked towards him. Just as she was about to pass him out the doorway, naruto hands involuntary moves slapping kin's ass. Kin yelps and turns around facing naruto with her hands on her rear end. "Naruto!" she yelled with a heavy blush on her face. "uhhhhhhh….sorry" naruto apologizes. "Well don't do it again." 'At least not as hard' kin said thinking the last part making her blush even more. 'VENOM, WHAT THE HELL' naruto yells in his head _"ah, come on you know you wanted to , I look at it, so plum and juice, and I ASK AGAIN WHY HAVEN'T YOU HIT THAT." _Venmon retorts_ "I mean did you not feel d'at ass when you smack it, glorious." _Naruto cut off his mental connection with venom, following kin down stairs, eyes now glued to her ass. He shakes his head trying to get himself straight. As they enter the kitchen narutos clone had just finished cooking the food and placed it on the table, before dispelling. Kin sat down and grabbed a plate and started eating. Her eyes nearly shot out her skull as she brought the food to her mouth. "Oh kami, naruto–kun this is delicious." Kin moans out, as she begins to dig in. "well when you live alone for most of your life you get what you can get your hands on and cook it to the best of your ability, which reminds us, we need to buy you new clothes." Naruto said. Kin turned to naruto "naruto–kun you don't…" kin was saying but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hold that kin-chan." Naruto said as he got up and went to the door. Naruto opens the door to find no one there; he looks through the doorway looking left, then right, before shutting the door. He shrugs his shoulder and turns around to find elderly women behind him. He nearly jumps out of his skin seeing her there. 'How the hell didn't I sense her' naruto thought. "It's so nice to see you, our name is Atusko katzuki, and you are?" the elderly women spoke in a calm manor. Naruto blinks once, twice, then rubs his eyes and blinks one last time. "Um, our name is naruto uzumaki, and if I may ask how did you get in here." naruto asked "my an uzumaki, we thought we'd never see one again, and to answer your last question through the front door." Atusko answered, causing naruto to face fault. "No, we meant how did you get in here without us knowing." Naruto asked, she raise an eyebrow "really then you must not be a good ninja" she said smiling, causing naruto once again to face fault. "Now come young one we have much to discuss." The elderly women said as she walked to the kitchen, naruto got up off the floor and followed the women. As he enters the kitchen kin was just washing her dishes, when the elderly women and naruto walked in. she takes a seat at the dining room table and usher naruto to sit in front of her. As naruto takes his seat he is was about to open his mouth to ask question before he was beat to the punch. "Do you have some tea, the travel we had to partake was quiet the journey and we fill quiet parched." Atusko said "kin-chan can you boil some water and fix our guest here some green tea." Naruto asked "hai, naruto-sama" and fills a kettle with water and puts it on the stove. Naruto sigh and lets it go this time, as he brings his attention back to atusko. "Who is the girl with the long hair?" asked atusko. "she is our….*sigh*slave, but before you go jumping to conclusions she chose to become our slave, out of protection." Naruto clarifies her reasons to atsuko. She nods and looks back to kin. "she is perfect for what we need, young, long hair, yes she will do just fine." Atusko says cryptically as she accepts the cup of tea. "what do you mean she will do just fine." Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at her, a smile grace the elderly womans face. "come now venom-kun, it has been a long time but you could not have forgotten us." The eldery woman said cryptically once again. Naruto narraow his eyes further, how did she know about venom? _"oh shit"_ venoms said 'what the problem' naruto asks _"ever since grandma here enter the house I've had this wicked sense of foreboding, that and the fact your sixth sense can't pin on her means one thing" _venom explained, Naruto's eyes widen 'she a host'. The eldery smile widen as she saw naruto's eyes widen. "so you'v figured it out, yes im a host of a Symbiote, and no you are not the only one who has them." Atusko said. "How many are there, and where are they." He asked, a small sad smile grace atusko face "I truly do not know how many there are, either many have died off with their host or have been lost like venom once was before he found you, but what I do now is that there is one more, it is the offspring of venom's grandchild toxin." Atusko said taking a sip of her tea "where is he, is he friendly" naruto asks. Sighing atusko looks up from her tea. "I will only say this once, do not go looking for him, and pray he does not find you, we've had the rare chance of meeting him and let me tell you, we barely survived." Atusko warned naruto "he goes by the name of gravedigger, and sports a black and green version of his father, the man is as insane as they come, and we though carnage was bad." Atusko said " he does not stay in one place and is always hiding, but when every he does come out he kill men, women, and children alike, spreading there blood on the ground before consuming there corpse." Atusko finishes her tale. Naruto and kin both look a bit green after atusko discrption of what he does to his victims. "Then we have to stop him, we cannot allow him to continue his ways" naruto said nearly slams his fist into the table. Atusko scoffs at naruto "you think I did not think of that, when I tried to fight him he somehow negated my symbiotic abilities and not only that but he can produce supersonic sounds, the one thing we are all weak to." She said taking another sip of her tea. Naruto slumped in his chair, how could you beat an organism that can not only negate your most powerful weapon, but also holds the key to your own weakness? "I don't care….I will stop him no matter what." Naruto said full of determination, as his eye showed it. A smile grace atusko's face "good then you will need our help, why do you think we came to find you." Atusko said, naruto nodded "You said there may be others if we could find them, then maybe we could stand a chance" naurto said, atusko nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Maybe, but we need to figure out the problem we face now, find me a new host." Atusko said " you see, I've grown too old to carry my Symbiote anymore and I need to find a new host for her." Atusko explain "that's why I said kin here would be perfect for her, she is young, and has long hair." Atusko explained further. "I don't understand what does hair length has to do with anything." Naruto asked, a big grin made its way onto atusko face. _"Double shit with sprinkles on top"_ venom said 'what's wrong' naruto asked _"there is only one Symbiote that has the ability to use her hair as tendrils"_ venom said 'who?' naruto asked _"payback…..damn I thought I'd never see her again." _Venom said 'why what's wrong, did you do something to hate you' naruto ask _"you could say that, but don't worry about it." _Venom said. 'Fine' naruto said cutting off their mental link. "So you hold payback, I'm not sure if kin will want to become a host that is up to her." Naruto said, turning to kin who was engrossed in the conversation. "I don't know, I mean I've seen what venom has done to naruto-sama, and if it wasn't for venom and naruto-sama might have been dead by now…..I do for naruto-sama." Kin said as she looked towards atusko. "Are you sure, once you bond with the Symbiote, it will not take rejection kindly." Atusko warned kin. "I'll do it, I just want to ask….will it hurt." Kin asked worried, atusko gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry child, you will most likely be asleep for most of the process, and no, it absolutely pain-less." Atusko said, she turned towards naruto. "it is best if we take this upstairs to the bedroom, and once the process begins you will most likely will have to stay until the end, so if you had something to do today, it is best postpone to tomorrow." Atusko said. Naruto nodded and showed them the way to the master bedroom. "Kin, now lay down on the bed." Atusko said. Kin nodded and got on the bed, atusko place her hand on kins stomach when a yellow/deep red liquid began to cover kins body in a cocoon, it didn't take long until she was fully incased. "there the process is beginning, I guess I will head out then, she is in your hands now." Atusko said as she left naruto alone in the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright that's the end of the third chapter I hoped you liked it, there will be five girls in narutos harem, maybe four, I don't know yet but most of the girls I'm picking are already set in stone.

Next chaper: pervert say what?

Also first lemon

Please don't be scared to review 


	4. Chapter 4

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts'_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell own venom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: pervert say what?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon warning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning at the namikaze estate

Naruto had stayed up all night watching over kin as she was encased in the cocoon, she hadn't move all day which worried him to no end. It took him seven to six hours for his body to grow accustom to the Symbiote, while kin had been in her cocoon for about for nearly 24 hours. Naruto began to get nervous, what if she never wakes up. Venom kept telling naruto that everything will work out, but that didn't stop him from worrying naruto. Just when naruto thinks he's had enough, and was about to go find the old lady.

***CRACK***

Naruto turns around as the cocoon seems to be coming alive. Bulging, and stretching until a fist breaks through the cocoon. The hand slowly begins make a bigger hole so she could escape. As kin steps out in her symbiotic form, couldn't help but smirk when she saw naruto's reaction, as the sound of naruto jaw hitting the floor echoed through the estate. Kin step out of the cocoon at a new height of 5'7(AN*not much taller than she was before, maybe two inches taller), her bust now large D going on double d's, in a skin tight yellow/and deep red Symbiote. "Mmmmmm…..good morning to us." Kin said as she stretches, moving her hands slowly from her hips to her perky breast and gives them a soft squeeze. "Hello girls did you miss mommy." Kin said making her smirk widen when she gets the desired effect from, naruto which is his nose nearly releasing a waterfall of blood. She slow walks over to naruto and pushes her breast up to his chest "now venom-kun, you know you still owe us from last time, and we get what we want or you will be doing more than begging for release." Kin sultry whisper into naruto ears, which threw naruto out of his stupor as he was thrown to the bed near the cocoon. Before he can even do anything he finds payback on top of him straddling him. "Now be a good boy and take it like a man." kin/payback said as she touches the cocoon and absorbs the rest into her Symbiote. 'Venom what the hell has gotten into to her' naruto asked.

"_Well remember when you asked about the relationship of me and payback…well she has a thing for me, had sex with my last host till he died. Now granted that was the best 36 hours of his life, he still died; all I can say is good luck and don't die." _Venom said as he cut off the mental connection 'VENOM, VENOM' naruto yelled. he quickly looks down and sees kin finishes absorbing what's left of the cocoon. After she finishes, her Symbiote beings to absorb into her skin leaving her in her birthday suit. Naruto tries to struggle only to mind his hands and legs being held down by kins hair. "Now now we don't want you to struggle and fall off bed, do we?" kin said as she places her lips over naruto, giving him a siring kiss. Naruto eyes shoot open surprised at kin to kiss him; he only begins to kiss back by instinct as his eyes become half-lid before closing. Kin licks the his lower lip asking for permission, as naruto opens his mouth kin sticks he tongue into his mouth as there tongue fights for dominate, kin lets out a little moan, surprising it was naruto who won the game of dominate as he used his elbows to elevate himself so he could be closer to kin. They both separate both breathing ragged and equal blush upon both face. Soon kin put a hand on naruto stomach and smiles. Naruto confused by this action, until he feels her hand on his stomach….skin to skin contact. 'What the hell happened to my clothes….venom' naruto thought "now naruto we knew you would want this but strip this fast, what a naughty boy" kin said seductively. Naruto stammering through his words trying to tell her it wasn't him was silent as he felt kin grab hold of something…stiff. Kin begins to trails kisses from his chest down as she reaches his boxer, and softly….rips them off. "my naruto-sama ,what a big boy you are" kin said starring at naruto's ten inch dick, Slowly licking the shaft to the tip, earning a deep intake of air followed by a loud groan. "Let us clean you naruto-sama" kin said licking from the shaft to the head, only to take it fully in the mouth and begins bobbing her head. Naruto started gritting his teeth as groans and moans began to escape from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Kin begins to hums making her throat vibrate while still bobbing her head, causing naruto to arch his back and groan louder. "K-k-kin…..I'm…. I'm gonnaAAARGH" naruto said as kin began to speed up her ministrations "KIN-CHAN" naruto yells releasing ribbons of cum into her mouth. Kin slowly drinking up the cum that filled her mouth to the brim, Pulling her mouth off of naruto cock with a loud audible "pop". "Mmmm….nothing like a good protein shake to get you going in the morning." Kin said as she postions her womanhood over naruto's penis. She slowly descends down on naruto penis, only stopping when she reaches her barrier; she looks up at naruto slowly raising her hips….slams down breaking through her barrier earning hissing noise from her and a groan from him. "K-kin-chan are you alright." Naruto asked concerned for her as she wipes the tears away. "Yeah we are ok, all we need is just a minute…..to get used to you inside us" kin said as they laid there, as her breathing calmed down she slowly raised her hips almost pulling out until the tip and slowly lowered her hips down to until their pelvis met. Earning a low moan from her as she repeated the process, she grins at naruto who had his teeth gritted. "Now if we release you, do you promise to be a good boy and do as we say?" kin asked and her grin widen as she watch nod his head with no hesitation, know the slow ministrations was giving so much pain/pleasure. Kin pulls her hip up and feels her hair slowly releasing in narutos limbs. As soon as naruto hands were free he reaches for kins ass and slams her down on his cock earning a loud scream/moan, then suddenly starts increasing his ministrations of pulling kins hips up and slamming back down. "Yes….just like that…harder…faster." kin yelled through moans and screams, naruto gladly obeys slamming into her with new found gusto eliciting more moan/screaming. "Kin…..you're so tight….I'm….I think I'm gonna." Naruto said through gritted teething. "Yes….me too…..me too….cum insideeeEEEAAAAA." Kin screamed as her eyes rolled into the back her head have her orgasm hit her like a freight train, only for it to extend as she felt naruto unleash ribbons of cum inside her. She falls onto of naruto still basking in her orgasm. "That…was…amazing" kin pants out, only to be replied with a chuckle. "Was?...who said we were finished" naruto said, kins eyes shot open wide as she feels naruto begin pumping in and out of her again. "Oh kami….no….wWAAait….we just came….not…..YYYyet." kin pleaded only for the ministrations to pick up faster and harder, kin tongue was now hanging out of her mouth, some drool down the side of her mouth, her eyes glazed over, full of lust. 'Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami, oh kaAAAAMIIIIIIAAAAA' kin mind nearly shut down as her second orgasm hit her, and she feels naruto cum ribbon coat her walls once more. Kin briefly begins to see black spots in her vision before the darkness over takes her and falls unconscious on top of naruto. A weak chuckle comes from him as he softly strokes kin hair, and kisses her on the forehead as he too falls unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon over (hope you liked my first lemon)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze estate afternoon

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, looking down at the stark naked kin, as she sleeps on his chest. A small smile comes on his face as he softly shakes kin awake. "kin-hime it's time to wake up, I have some I need to go." Naruto calmly speaks and kin begins to mumble incoherent words and tries to bury her face further into his chest. Naruto chuckles and tries to shake her awake once more. She begins to stir and wake up. "Kin-hime we have to get up, you need some new clothes, as we need to meet someone at the bath house." Naruto said, kin softly sigh and gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom swaying her hips. As she reaches the door she turns back to naruto with a sly smile "well are you coming, it can quiet only in here by ourselves." Kin said seductively as she enters the bathroom. Naruto quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he did not need to be told twice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later

A slightly cleaner naruto and kin walks out of the bathroom, an I-just-had-sex grin still plastered to their faces. Naruto quickly puts on a new pair of boxers 'venom clothes please' naruto asked, and not a second later naruto was wearing his baggy anbu pants with his steel-toed boots, with his black shirt and his black coat with white flames licking the bottom. 'thanks venom' naruto said _"no problem, also good job back there who knew you would flip the tables on payback, also your clones dispelled after you fell unconscious so I've been sorting through the data, I will be sending it your way."_ Venom said, naruto nodded and closed his eyes as images and memories of all his clones came to him. 'great I now know that either my father hid the scroll that contained tips on the rasengan or he wanted me to learn from someone, besides that my clones start katas for the raging water-dragon for kenjutsu and the hummingbird for taijutsu, but it seems I might have to tweak the kata's and modify, it's is fast but with my new found speed it could be faster, and it is to ridged for my new found flexibility, now for my element….that's odd…..wind and lighting, but they are polar opposites of each other, oh well, hm it seems I also know 2 c rank and 1 A rank fuuton and 2 A rank raiton jutsu. It also seems they also started the beginning manipulation for both raiton and fuuton chakra.' Naruto thought. With a quick nod he bring his hands up to a cross hand seal

Taju kage-bushin no jutsu a plume of smoke covers him and as it dies down two hundred clones can be seen. "Alright fifty of you will be doing kenjutsu katas, fifty of you will be modifying and doing the humming bird taijutsu katas, fifty will do raiton manipulation and last fifty will do fuuton manipulations." Naruto said, all the clones let out a loud audible "hai" and leave. Naruto turns to kin. "We think we have a problem." Kin said "why, what's the problem" naruto asked "we don't have any clothes" kin said "that not a problem you could you my mother old clothes." Naruto replied "are you sure naruto-sama, I mean they were your mother clothes after all." Kin said, naruto walked over to kin and placed a hand on her shoulder "of course, now get dress so we could go buy you new clothes." Naruto said kissing her on her forehead. Kin smiled how much naruto cared for her. _"You do know you don't have to put on clothes" _a disembodied voice said, kin turn around and look for the source of the voice._ "In your head doll, I'm in your head, it's me payback and you do know you could ask me to make your clothes, but I would still go shopping for underwear." _Payback said as she created kins clothes for her. Kin was now wearing a yellow tank-top a size to small that said "cross me and you'll know why they say payback is a bitch" showing off her bust and baggy urban camo cargo pants. (AN* urban camo is red, white and gray, instead of the green, brown and black.) 'Damn' was narutos thought of seeing kins new attire? "It seems payback has taken care of the clothes situation for us but she said to still buy underwear for just in case." Kin said, naruto dumbly nodded which caused kin to giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bath house

As naruto and kin neared the bath house they began to here giggling nearby. As they went to search for the source, came upon a man with long white hair, with geta shoes and a large scroll on his back. Naruto eyebrow twitched as he heard the perverted giggle. "oi, pervert what the hell you doing up there." Naruto yelled, surprising the pervert he accidently jumped and lost his balance…and fell into the girls section of the bath house. Girly screams of "mercy" and "not there, not there" came from the bath house, until he was thrown back over the wall, bloodied and bruised. Naruto walks up to him and takes a stick from the tree and pocks him with it. "Is he still alive" asked kin, her answer was a groan that came from the bloodied man. "Serves him right for peeping on women" naruto said as he walked back to stand by kin again. "oi, it's not peeping its research" the man said as he jumped up now stand as if nothing had happened to him. Naruto and kin both raise an eyebrow at his fast recovery from a bloodstain on the street to not having a scratch on him. "What pervert, who are you anyway" naruto asked. The old man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why you don't know me, I am the man the women scream for, the greatest artist & author known throughout the elemental nation, the sage among men, the gallant jiraiya the toad senin!"

Silence

Suddenly there was a large blast KI filled the air, as the temperature seem drop farther and farther, one could swear that it was winter time with such temperature drop. Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his hand to the point where small amount of blood was leaking out, his hair over shadowing his eyes. "Kin go to the dress shop…..I will meet you there" naruto said through his grit teeth. _"I would do as he says doll, or you might be on the wrong receive end of that KI." Payback said_ she does as naruto said leaving him with jiraiya. Naruto waits until kin is out of sight then turns to face jiraiya. "it's been long hasn't it…._godfather"_ naruto said spitting out the last word with so much venom one might think he could very well kill a snake with so much venom. Jiraiya flinches at the venom naruto throws his way. "So you know, there's a very…." Jiraiya was going to explain when he was interrupted. "Quit the bullshit jiraiya because it's fucking pitiful, you had a responsibility to look after me and you failed that, and don't say you're sorry, because we both know that a lie, because if it was true you would have come and look for me as soon as you got into konoha, instead of me having to find you fucking peeping a women, the only reason I am here is because jiji told me here so I can get this damn seal off of me that the hebi-teme placed." Naruto said through grit teeth, restraining himself from ripping jiraiya piece to piece. Jiraiya looked down shamefully. "A-alright kid, just lift your shirt and channel your chakra." Jiraiya said. Naruto obeyed his request and pulled up his shirt and channeled his chakra. Jiraiya seeing the gogyo fuin, channels chakra to his fingers and slams them into the seal releasing it hold over naruto. Naruto hissed as the pain of having the seal removed, but as soon the seal was off naruto could feel his chakra balancing out and he could feel the kyuubis chakra once more. He quickly pulled his shirt back down and began walking away. "Hey wait, where are you going." Jiraiya asked "anywhere away from you." Naruto answered coldly "wait, please….."Jiraiya asked, naruto stopped and turned from where he was to face jiraiya. "look I know I fucked up and I mean bad,….let me at least try and fix this, I really owe it to you for not being here for you." Jiraiya pleaded. Naruto stared at him for a while looking for any sign if he was lying or not. Naruto sighed and turn around and continued to walk away "meet me tomorrow at the namikaze estate at noon, don't be late, this is your second and last chance." Called back as he kept walking towards the shopping district.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shopping district

As naruto step into the shopping district he started searching for any sign of kin with no such luck. Sighing he closed his eyes and searched chakra signature, it took him a while but he finally found kins signature and followed it to a lingerie shop. He quietly walks in and goes to the back of the store, and finds kin looking at night wear. "Find anything you like kin-chan." Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, but some of these underwear are expensive, we have about five different pair on me right now that I want you to see us in." kin said as she leaned back into naruto. Naruto smiled as kin removes his hand as walked him to the changing room "wait right here naruto-sama and I'll be right out" kin said seductively as she disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes passed as naruto waited for kin to come out. "Are you ready naruto-sama?" kin asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow and ignored the rhetorical question. As kin walked out naruto had to hold his nose to keep from rocketing into the ceiling as kin came out wearing black laced panties….and nothing else. "Well how do we look" kin as innocently as she bent over showing naruto her butt. This time naruto couldn't hold it and rocketed up hitting the ceiling and falling back down unconscious. "Well take it as a yes, oh and that's what you get for keep going when we told you to stop, no one crosses payback." Kin said proudly to her unconscious master. _"Doll stops complaining we both know you loved every second of it, even if you said stop." _Payback said, causing kin to blush slightly, as her clothes appear back on her body. It took a while to wake back up, kin showed naruto four more pair of panties….let's just say naruto left the store with a bad headache.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The namikaze estate noon (two weeks later)

Naruto could be seen out back practicing his modified version of the humming bird. The humming bird taijutsu were made so the user of said taijutsu could make few quick hits and disable the target then move to another one. The problem was that the humming bird was more of a defensive taijutsu instead of an offensive, there was several katas of how to use an opponent's weight against them, or to dodge and make room to get back into the stance needed. What naruto did was complete flip the style and made it an offensive taijutsu, it kept most of the defensive katas, but instead of dodge and jumping back to make room, one would roll or maneuver to get closer to the opponent, he also made modifications so instead of just disabling the opponent he could go for one-hit killing blow and move to the next target. He called this taijutsu the creeping spider, because it reminded him of how spider places speed above all and how if a spiders attack missed the first time instead of running away they would try go in for another strike from a different angle. He still hadn't mastered this style of taijutsu he modified since he still kept finding holes where if some would slip through it could spell a nasty end for him. He still had clones going over the raging water-dragon kenjutsu, but he recently hit a snag with the kenjutsu. It required having a suiton chakra user to allow kenjutsu user to glide on the ground as if they were skating on ice. He had figured out that if he used raiton instead of suiton chakra he could still get the desired effect so he told to try to us raiton chakra instead and to his surprise it work…..what surprised him more was that using raiton chakra instead of suiton chakra made his attacks much faster and deadlier. His clones had completed the beginner's portion of raiton and fuuton chakra manipulation; he now could cut a leaf in half and wrinkle it into a small ball. They were now on trying to do intermediate charka manipulation. There another problem arose…..where the hell was he going to find a waterfall to use fuuton chakra to cut. He had no problem with raiton manipulation because all he had to do was makes rocks explode by overloading them with raiton chakra. Jiraiya was also a big help in narutos training, he had showed naruto how to do the rasengan. He was now stuck on step three, which was to contain it. He could do with a clone but he rather try it by himself. Jiraiya had repaired their relationship and was now going under the nickname ero-kyofu. No matter how much he hated the nickname. Jiraiya even got him to sign the toad summoning contract…even though he hesitated saying something as being a traitor to his own kind. Kin was not ideal either she would spend most of her time in narutos library looking up new and better genjutsu since she had to get rid of many of her sound induce genjutsu…or at least the high pitched ones. She even made a genjutsu that included her Symbiote, she called it threads of truth, it was a genjutsu that is triggered if anyone that came in contact with her hair tendrils, cause them to either relive a horrible experience or having them relive an experience when they harmed someone brutally…from the victim's viewpoint. She was quiet sad when she would not get the spider abilities like naruto, until payback told her that, those weren't venoms real power, but one he obtain from his first host. She was at least happy she had the ability to stick to any surface and the equilibrium balance. Naruto was thrown from his walk through memory lane by a yellow and red blur. "Hi tsu-hime" naruto said lazily as kin straddles him after she tackled him, also another thing that happened, naruto had given kin a nickname after last name which meant earth so he would call her tsu-hime or tsuchi-him, Also known as earth princess. "Hi naruto-sama, what are you going to do today." Kin asked sporting a small blush; she would get from her new nickname which she loved. "well we were going to go take a shower and head over to ichiruka's and get some ramen, why do you ask." Naruto asked "no reason, we are going to head over to the bath house and relax, just wanted tell you." Kin replied as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and got off of him. He watched as kin left him on the ground swaying her hips slightly. He chuckled 'kami I love her' naruto thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
on the way to ichirukas

Naruto was walking down the street on his way to ichiruka ramen stand, he hadn't been there in days, which to him felt like months, he just had so many things on his mind, like the exams or the rouge Symbiote or Dat fine piece of ass that walked pass him. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around doing a double take. A woman sporting a dark green flak jacket, mostly a jonin, walked passed him with a dog with an eye patch and a missing ear. _"daaaaaaaaaamn, did you just see what I saw, because dat ass if ffffiiiiine, host I demand you go after her." _Venom said 'what…no I'm hungry and she probably older than me.' Answered naruto as he was about to turn around and leave, only to tense up. _"Uh, nope I crtl-alt-deleted your ass, this was not a discussions you will follow her, and besides what happen to the saying "wine gets sweeter with age"."_ Naruto body turns back and began following the women 'venom what the hell, give me back control' naruto argued with venom._ "naruto, you know it, I know it, you're an ass man and that my friend is a grace from kami him/herself, look at it, it's firm and plump but jiggles with every step, you thank me later, now all gears forward." Venom said _naruto kept following until he notice her turn her head slightly and looks down at the dog saying something he couldn't hear, she then turns down an alley as the dog keeps walking, venom force naruto to also go down the alley until he meet the women, who is facing the dead-end. "Can you tell me why you're following me" the women said as she turns and face him. Naruto mentally eyes widen 'shit, shit, shit, shit.' naruto panics _"what the problem, I'm looking at her face now I can see she hot, really hot." Venom_ said. 'She is tsume inuzuka, matriarch of the inuzuka clan, mother of kiba inuzuka.' Naruto panic even more. "So are you going to answer me pup, by the way why were you starring at my ass." Tsume asked. Naruto brain at the moment was overloading trying to figure out what to do. _"Captain we hit an iceberg, there a hole in the haul. Tell the men, there nothing we can do, either we sink or float, all steam engines ahead" venom cause a scene in narutos head_. "Gomen inuzuka-sama it seems we were caught up in your beauty that our mind seems to be going blank." Naruto said smoothly. Tsume raised an eyebrow "aren't I a little old for you" tsume asked honestly "my inuzuka-sama I don't see an old woman in front of me, but an embodiment of beauty at its best….and quiet the picture of a goddess if I might add." Naruto replies smoothly. Tsume felt her cheeks heat up, before smirking 'oh, he's good but let's see how good he is' tsume thought. "flattery will get you nowhere uzumaki-san" tsume said, naruto takes a step forward, shorting the distance between each other by an arm-length apart and a feral grin creeps on his face "inuzuka-sama I am just speaking the truth, if half the men cannot see what I see then they are either half-brained dead or blind." Naruto said, tsume felt a shiver run up her spine as an aura that follow the boy, no young man nearly screamed "alpha". Tsume felt her cheeks grow hotter, damn was he good, not only did he flip the tables but his aura seems to leak off of him demanding respect. "so I have a boy playing Casanova." Tsume said steping forward challenging him. Naruto feral grin widens as he steps forward, now face to face to tsume. "Miss inuzuka-sama appalled, I do not play Casanova, and I am no boy for I am…" naruto lets a vocal growl and leans forward. "Experienced" naruto huskily whispers, earning a small moan, naruto then leans back and capture the inuzuka matriarch lips with his own. The kiss was full of lust and passion, the siring kiss earning a moan from the inuzuka matriarch as she deepens the kiss and place one hand in his hair while the other feels his chest. As separate a line of saliva connect between each other. "As I would love to continue this inuzuka-chan, I am needed somewhere else, but I hope we see more of each other….much, much more." Naruto huskily said as he disappears in a flash in black lightning. Leaving a ragged breathing inuzuka matriarch, a smile creped it way onto her face, Oh this is going to fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boom, first lemon done, first wife found, badass-ness attained.

Pm me seeing if you can find the other wives out.

Next chapter 5: primal urges and healing wounds

Ja ne~


	5. chapter 5

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts'_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell own venom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch.5 primal urges and healing wounds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The namikaze estate

It had been two days since his little escapade with the inuzuka matriarch, he was back to training, his taijutsu and kenjutsu. He still had no way of furthering his fuuton chakra manipulation training, but he could now make small pebbles explode with his raiton chakra. He was now relaxing against the tree in the backyard to his estate. _"oi, naruto we need to have a quick discussion inside your little mindscape." _Venom said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Mindscape

Naruto appeared in the middle of a clearing, which is another thing that has changed, ever since Jiraiya remove the five pronged seal from naruto, he had changed his mindscape to look like his father estate in the middle of konoha's forest. He looked around looking for either the kyuubi or venom. _"Oi, over here"_ venom called getting his attention. Naruto looked over to find venom sitting in a chair next to a man with deep red hair, who wore a red kimono with the kanji for "nine" on the back, around a table. As naruto came closer he realized that the man drinking tea next to venom was the kyuubi. "Yeah what did you guys need to talk about?" Naruto asked as he takes a seat at the table. _"It has come to our attention that you need to start trying to control the kyuubis chakra, and from what he has told me, you can barely control your non-tailed state with the kyuubis chakra." _Venom said "are you sure we try that within the walls of konoha, I mean even if I release a small dosage of the kyuubis chakra, they will be busting down my door saying im being possessed by the kyuubi, nothing personal" **"none taken"** kyuubi said_"that's why a week before the match, you should leave the village, that should give you enough time to master the non-tailed and get a start on the one-tailed state." _Venom answered "there's still the whole thing about the kyuubis chakra, unless you want me to go to the farthest place in fire country I still won't be able to access it without konoha knowing." Naruto said. **" that is where I come in, I have a den not far from konoha, should take a day to get to, once your inside no one should be able to feel my chakra from inside the den." **Kyuubi said as he took another sip of his tea.

"ok you guys covered all the base." Naruto said surprised that they already thought this through. _"also you need to be doing two things, more chakra control exrcise and furthering your control over your symbiotic powers" _venom said. "huh" was the only answer that came from naruto. _"*sigh* I said you need more control over your chakra and need to experiment with your symbiotic powers." Venom_ said "ok, I get the experiment part, but what I don't get is why do I need more chakra control, last I time I notice I have the chakra control of a chunin." Naruto asked _"Because unless you want to die you will need more control or else you won't be able to access my second stage to the suit." _Venom explained, time seemed to stop as both naruto and the kyuubi stared at venom. _"What?" _asked venom. "you have a second stage, and you were going to tell me when." Naruto asked "_when you strong enough to take the physical strain, and had enough chakra to fuel the transformation, since you only have one of those thing we have to train your chakra control since you obviously don't have enough chakra." _Venom explained. "Not enough chakra, im not sure if your blind or what but I have the king of all bijus in my gut I think I have enough chakra." Naruto retorted,** "thank you." **Kyuubi said with a grin "your welcome." Naruto replied. _"no stupid, YOU don't, that's HIS chakra, I don't even know what will happen if you even try that, it needs your chakra to initiate the transformation, right now you have high chunin, low jonin chakra, you need mid to high jonin chakra reserves to handle the transformation, so since you don't have that you could override that with better control over your chakra." _Venom explained, naruto sighed in defeat "fine, since im here do either you know a better way to train my fuuton chakra manipulation." Naruto asked. _"Don't look at me"_ was all venom said; naruto turned his head toward the kyuubi.

"**Yes, but it is not easy, you will have to buy a weapon and use it to cut down trees, that bamboo sword won't do." **Kyuubi said "fine, that doesn't sound too hard." Naruto said; the kyuubi scuffed and rose an eyebrow. **"From twenty feet away." **the kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the kyuubi like he was insane "how the hell am I supposed to cut a tree down from twenty feet away." Naruto asked. **"Pour fuuton chakra out of the weapon, then swing, it should produce a wind blade of some source and cut the tree."** The kyuubi said. Naruto hung his head in defeat and sighed. "ok, is that all you guys needed." Naruto asked. _"yeah_/**about it"** they answered. Naruto got up and left his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The namikaze estate

Naruto woke you and rubbed his head, he stood up and quickly made fifty shadow clones and sent them to go do chakra control training. As the clones left, a certain pupil-less blue haired came to mind. 'maybe I should go visit her in the hospital.' Naruto thought as he left the namikaze estate and headed toward the shopping district

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Shopping district

As naruto was heading toward the weapons shop within the shopping district he notice that the glares of hatred were toned down and there was no whispering of the "demon" in human flesh. He walked into the Hisagia's weapon shop and a bell goes off. "Welcome to the hisagia weapon shop how may I help you." A tall rugged man asks, naruto raise an eyebrow and looks behind him just in case someone came in behind him to see no one, he then turns back to the man. "You're talking to us?" naruto asks questioningly, the man chuckles "of course young man you are a ninja, no" the man questions. Narutos eyebrows rose higher "you do know who you are talking to?" naruto asks "yes a ninja, I'm hopping." The man said, naruto was about to ask another question but was stopped. "I know you are the kyuubi jinuuruki and I don't care, actually I see you as a hero like you should be seen, I know the difference from a kunai and it's scroll." The man said, a sad smile came to narutos face "thank you kind sir." Naruto said "no need to thank me and my name is eri hisaiga." He answered; naruto nodded and goes to the back of the shop to look at the weapons, as his eyes scan over the weapons he stops spotting a scythe on the wall. He steps over to it and lets his hand glide along the blade, this scythe was like no other, near the tip it split in two, but half way to the base it remerges becoming whole. He grabs the scythe and walks to the casher. "I like purchase this scythe please." Naruto asked, eri raised an eyebrow at him. "That not a very ninja like weapon." Eri commented to naruto, naruto smiles. "I'm a special kind of ninja" he replies causeing eri to laugh. "Funny, too alright that should come to 5,000 rios." Eri said, causing naruto eyes to widen before narrowing, he knew the scythe caused much more than that. "are you sure because…" naruto was going to ask before he was interrupted. "believe me that thing has been sitting in the back of the shop long enough, besides think it as…reparations from what the village has done, im sure the fourth would be disgusted how they treated you." Eri explained, naruto felt there was something hiddin in his meaning, so he took a leap of faith. "so you know." Naruto asked crypticly, eri caught off guard, sigh in defeat. "hai, I know who they are, and by the you said it you do to, I guess your style of clothing shows that." Eri replies crypticly "actually I was the one who made the kunais for your father, in exchange for seals to sell, and if your surname goes by what I think I also made your mothers sword." Eri continued still being cryptic. Naruto nods his head and pays eri the money needed for the scythe, and seals it away in a medium orange scroll and places it in his coat inner pocket, and pulls out a medium black scroll. " are you willing to make the same exchange you made with my father, because if you are, within this scroll is 100 amplified explosion tags that are 3 times more powerful than regular explosion tags, 100 explosive kunai & shuriken launchers, and 100 seals that can transfer chakra to healing chakra, the seals can't do much more than heal shallow cuts to small gashes, since I'm a level 2 seals novice, and haven't trained in seals any further yet, and don't worry I had these check by Jiraiya himself." Naruto explained, eri nodded and contemplated what to do, after a minute or so he took the scroll. "Alright naruto come back in three to two weeks and I'll have some of these sold and fifty percent of what we sold waiting for you." Eri said. Naruto nodded his head and was about to leave when he stopped. "Could you make sure my name remains anonymous." Naruto asked and got a nod from eri, he then turn back around and left the store and headed to the flower shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Yamanakas flower shop

It took naruto a while to find the flower shop within the shoping district, as naruto pushed the door open and a bell chimed as he walked in. "hello welcome to the yamanakas flower shop how may I help you." Ino said in a bored voice not even looking up from her magazine. "Wow, ino what would a costumer think if she/he walked in here." Naruto said getting her attention, and chuckle when her eyes widen once they landed on him. Ino only had one thing going through her mind and that was 'hot'. Ino blushed and started to take him all in looking from his face to his slightly visible abs through his shirt. "*ahem* ino we think our eyes are up here." Naruto said jokingly and had to repress a chuckle as ino blushed more after being caught. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked a little nervous after being caught looking at his chest. "Yes I would like a deep violent orchid, if you have any." Naruto asked. Ino nodded her head and went to the back and came back a minute later with said orchid in hand. "That will be five hundred yen please." Ino asked, naruto paid her. "Have a good day ino and smile more often, you look cute when you smile." Naruto said leaving a heavily blushing ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The hospital

As naruto enter the hospital, he notice no one at the front register so he walk by and started searching for doctors or nurses to guide him to hinata's room, when he saw his sensei kakashi. "Oi, sensei do you…." He was interrupted by kakashi before he could finish. "Ah, naruto before you can ask me to train you I have to say I can't I have to train sasuke after he gets out today." Kakashi said "so, I don't give a damn about that, if you would have let me finished I would have asked you for hinata's room, im already being trained by Jiraiya, so I don't really need your help." Naruto retorted coldly, kakashi was shocked, not only did naruto not want his help, but found someone better. Looking dejected he points naruto the way to hinatas room. As naruto gets to her room he knocks and waits for an answer. "you can come in" a small voice said from the other side. Naruto opens the door to see a slightly paler hinata. "o-oh, h-hi n-n-naruto-k-kun." Hinata stutters out. Naruto smiles thinking that hinata's stuttering is cute, this brought a blush to her face. "Ohayo, hinata-chan just came to see how you are doing, also this is for you." Naruto said handing her the orchid, hinata's blush more as she looked at the flower and from naruto affection. 'He called me –chan and gave me a flower, does he like me, ok don't faint, don't faint.' Hinata thought as repeated the last words as a mantra. "Let us put the orchid in your hair." Naruto said as he took the orchid and placed it near her right ear. "There you look even more beautiful now." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata's blush turned into a full face blush 'he called me beautiful, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint.' Hinata thought trying her hardest to stay conscious. Naruto smile outwardly, inwardly he was worried about hinata. 'Oi, kyuubi is there any way for you to help hinata.' Naruto asked** "yes, if you were to pour minute amount of my chakra, it could heal most of her damaged organs she receive during the fight."** The kyuubi said. 'Alright, so what do I just place my hand over her and channel your chakra' naruto asked. **"Uh….no, since it's my chakra and not healing chakra it would most likely damage her skin and poison her, but if you were so slip my chakra into her then that's a different story." **The kyuubi said. 'And how am I supposed to do that' naruto asked **"A kiss will do, but for it to work I need few minutes." **The kyuubi said. 'Greeeat, how the hell am I supposed to kiss her without her freaking out?' Naruto asked **"ask her." **The kyuubi answered, and then cut the mental connection. Naruto eyebrow twitched at the kyuubis answer. "-ruto…..naruto-kun" hinata asked stuttering. "Huh, oh sorry hinata-chan I kind of blank out, did you say something." He asked, only to be answer with hinata shaking her head no. "Hey, hinata-chan when are you going to get better." Naruto asked, only for her to look a bit dejected. "t-the doctors s-said I could leave in three weeks or so," hinata said "well we think we can help, kind of, it's a bit…unprofessional." He said sheepishly as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "H-h-how?" hinata asked stuttering. "Well…..we'd have to kiss you while channeling our chakra into you." He said sheepishly, hinata's eyes widen when she digested what her secret crush just said. "Yes" hinata almost yelled "i-i-I mean o-ok." She said embarrassed from almost yelling at her crush, Naruto sweat-dropped at her quick answer. He places his hand on her cheek and slowly caresses it as he brought his face closer, he slowly brought his lips closer to her, then they finally meet as his lips overlaps hers and begins channeling the kyuubis chakra. Hinata was having the time of her life as she kissed her crush; she slowly moves her hand to his neck and tries to deepen the kiss by instinctively licking his bottom lip. Naruto slightly surprised but didn't show it opened his mouth allowing her access as her and his tongue meet. After a few minutes the kyuubi gives naruto a grunt to show he has done what he can. Naruto separates his lips from hinata's receive a small whine from her…before she faints. Naruto chuckles as he wipes his lips on his coat, then brings the hospital blanket up to her chest and kiss her forhead. "Night hinata-hime, get well soon." Naruto said as he left her room, not noticing a man deactivating his byakugan with a small smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The hospital (that night)

Hinata stirs and awakens, looking around and seeing no one sighs. "just another dream, it was a good to, too bad it will never happen." She said to herself as she about to go back to sleep she feels something in her hair, she goes to grab it when her eyes widen, she shakily brings the object in front of her to see a deep violent orchid. She release a happy squeal and places the orchid back in her hair and falls asleep, dreaming about her blond Adonis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The hospital (morning)

Hinata wakes up to the sound of the door to her room opening, she turns her head to see a doctor enter her room. "Ah, good morning hinata-san, how is my patient doing this morning." The doctor asked, hinata was about to replie with the usual "ok", when she hesitated, she felt better than ok, she felt good, there was no pain at all, and her mind then drifts to what naruto said and blushed. 'it worked!' she thought surprised, she really didn't care if it worked or not she got to kiss naruto and that all that mattered, she didn't really think it would work. "g-good doctor-san." Hinata replied. The doctor nodded his head, "ok, I'm going to do a quick check up and then I will be out of your hair, speaking of hair I see you got a flower from your boyfriend." The doctor said and chuckled when hinata blushed. He held his hand above her body and channeled his chakra and slowly scans her body. His eyes widen and re-scanned her body, then looked at the chart near her bed, then rescan her for the third time. "It seems you are all healed hinata, I will go tell your father that you may leave today." The doctor said as he left her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Konoha gates ( 1 week and 2 days from the chunin exam)

Naruto had made sure that kin knew where he was going and to tell no one but Jiraiya or the hokage, and told her if anyone asked, he was home training for the finals. He used the cover of night to slip pass the guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Konoha (1 day from the exams)

Naruto had returned early because he mastered both his non-tailed and his one-tailed state when channeling the kyuubis chakra. He had also learned some new symbiotic abilities, like he could some black tentacles from the suit when he was wearing it, or he could create what he called chompers which were tendrils with heads with sets of sharp white teeth. As he was making his way to his house at night he notice the second proctor from the preliminary's following kabuto. As he followed hayate, he saw kabuto meet up with the sand jonin from the exam. He watched as the talked when he notice kabuto saw hayate, but went unotice by him. Quickly making a seal-less shadow clone he force the clone to kawarimi with hayate and henge into a bird. When he did that naruto knock out hayate and left to his house, caring hayate fireman-style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Well people that's, that, training montages over now comes the juice bits

Next chapter 6: true despair

Also I'm adding an idea I've been have about the byakugan, like why the hell does it not have a second level like the sharingan, because I call bull. There only three doujutsu and you cannot tell me they are somehow not related, so im thinking of making a story about it.

**To perceive and foresee**

**Teaser**: what if hiashi hyuga had a little sister just two years younger than him and his twin brother, what if she fell in love with minato and they had naruto, what if naruto was the first hyuga to activate the second stage of the byakugan.

Write a review or send me a pm seeing if I should do it.

Ja ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts'_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell own venom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 6: True despair

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The namikaze estate (3 hours before the chunin exams)

Hayate began to stir, he got up rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, when the memories from the night before comes rushing into his head. He remembers tailing kabuto and listening on the conversation he was having with the suna jonin, then nothing. He slowly begins to take in his environment; he was in a house he didn't recognize. He starts hearing noise coming nearby; he leaves what he believes was the living room and start making his way towards the source of the noise. As he enters what he believes to be the kitchen he finds, a woman who looked in her mid-late teens, in a yellow tank top and urban camo cargo pants eating breakfast with a man who also looked in his mid-late teens, where a black coat with white flames licking the bottom, with black anbu pants and steel-toed boots. He made his way to the table where the two occupants are sitting.

"Morning Hayate-san, would you like some breakfast before you go and host the final part of the exams." The man in black said

Hesitating he sits down to an already full plate of food. "Um may I ask where am I, and how did I get here, and who are you two." Hayate asks

"Why Hayate-san we're hurt you don't remember us, alright to answer your question in order, you are in my house, as in how did you get here, I brought you here, and who we are, we are naruto uzumaki, the lovely lady sitting across from me is kin tsuchi." Naruto said

"You know Hayate-san you should be more careful when spying on people if it wasn't for me, you would be a dead man by now." Naruto said

Suddenly memories of the conversation between the suna jonin and kabuto rushed into his mind, his eyes widen, as he was about to get up from the table he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw it was naruto. "Please sit back down hayate-san; you barely finished your breakfast." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"What, why, we have to warn the hokage about..." hayate was about to explain when he was interrupted by naruto.

"….the invasion with suna and oto…the hokage has known about the invasions since before the preliminaries, it would be best if you would eat your fill, one cannot fight on an empty stomach." Naruto said, surprising hayate.

"How?" hayate asked

"Easy…..tsu-hime (earth princess) here used to be an oto kunoichi and traded information, to be placed under our protection." Naruto said, Hayate looking over to kin, spotting her enormous blush from her pet name, with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….ok, so you warned the hokage about the invasion." Hayate asked getting a nod from Naruto, and breathe a sigh of relief. "Ok, but if it didn't bother you may I ask you more questions." Hayate asked Naruto and getting another nod while he takes a sip of his green tea. "Why did you save me, I mean, I'm grateful and all but…" he let the question hand in the air, he knew he never saw naruto as the kyuubi, but he never helped him either.

A smile came to Naruto's face "well….let just say I couldn't let a certain neko get all mopey because she lost her favorite toy." Naruto said cryptically

Hayate eyes widen as he spits out the tea he was drinking. "h-h-how?" Hayate stuttered out.

"Neko-nee-chan always talked about you whenever she would visit, or guard me, she said we reminded her of you." Naruto said to Hayate. "Well -san I believe you should get to the stadium about now, for the preparation of the exam, don't you think." Naruto asked.

Hayate noded and got up and placed his dishes in the sink and naruto walked him out of the estate. As naruto renter his house he noticed kin a little uneasy. "Tsu-hime is there something wrong, you know you don't have to worry, well protect you from anything ok." Naruto tries to encourage kin.

"It's not that, and we know you will and with payback I not really worried….it's….remember that friend we told you about….tayuya….well we were wondering if we were able to get her away from ochimaru that you would give the same deal you gave us, information for protection." Kin said shyly afraid how her master would responded.

"Sure, go ahead, but she would have to want this, we can't a flight risk, ok tsu-hime." Naruto answered, kin was so happy she tackled him and pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you naruto-sama, you won't regret it." Kin said excitedly

"No problem, I'm going to go train a little bit, you could go to the stadium if you want, but if and when you do can you try to sit near the competitive box, just in case we need your assistance." Naruto said giving kin a quick peek on the lips, then getting up and goes to the back yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The stadium (beginning of the chunin exam finals)

Hayate starred at the genin that stood in front of him, he had been waiting for the hokage to get over with his speech, for the presentation of the chunin exams, when he noticed naruto was missing. Searching the stands from where he stood, he spot kin, but no naruto. The hokage had just finished his speech and announced the starting of the chunin finals.

"First match of the chunin finals would Naruto uzumaki and Neji hyuga take their place in the arena, while the rest be seated in the competitive box." Hayate announced. As everyone went to their seats Neji stood out on the field. Hayate was about to announce if naruto wasn't on the field in ten minutes he would be disqualified when a bolt of black lighting hit the arena floor nearby, causing dust to pick up. As the cloud of dirt settled, there stood Naruto uzumaki in all his glory. "You just got to love a flashy entrance." Naruto said smugly.

"First match Naruto uzumaki vs. Neji hyuga…..hajime" Hayate said as he shushined away.

"Give up uzumaki, I am fated to win this fight, as you are fate to be a loser." Neji said smugly

"Yeeeeaaaah, no." naruto simply replied as used his pinkie to clean his ears, not even caring.

Enraged by Naruto lack of concern charges at him, and aims a jukken strike for his heart, only for his wrist to be grabbed by Naruto. "is this all the prodigy hyuga can do, such slow attacks, to tell you the truth I don't even think I'm going to need my suit for this." Naruto said letting go of neji's wrist and disappearing in a burst of speed. Neji quickly steels himself and activates his byakugan and searches for Naruto, Neji suddenly ducks as a fist appears out of nowhere, Neji keeps dodging all of Narutos attacks. Getting annoyed naruto stops and reappears a few meters away from the hyuga.

"you cannot hit me uzumaki, these eyes of mine see everything." Neji said smugly.

"Really now, can your eyes see this." Naruto said as he flipped him the bird, while smirking, knowing this would enrage the hyuga. Naruto quickly makes the cross hand seal kage-bushin no jutsu naruto calls out as fifty shadow clones faze into existence. "Now did you see us doing that?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he and his clones blur out of existence and head toward Neji.

Neji's eyes widen as he blocks a punch and takes out a kage bushin, then dodges another attack, just to get a fist to the face. Neji stumbles back and gets a kick to the gut, then a kick to the back, a punch to the ribs, and finally another fist to the face. Neji being annoyed by this starts spinning as he see the clones starting to charge at him kaiten neji calls out as all the clones that tried to charge him were blasted back by a dome of chakra. Naruto blurs back into existence as does one more clone. "You are in my field of division uzumaki." Neji said 8trigrams:64 hands of the palms neji calls out as he charges the original, naruto thinking quickly kawarimi with his clone, the clone takes the hits and puffs out of existence. "wow neji, going all out are we, well I guess this is no longer a taijutsu match for me, guess I better switch to kenjutsu." Naruto stated as he lifts his right arm sleeve revealing a storage seal that naruto disguised as a spider tattoo. Naruto pumps chakra into the seal and out puffs his new scythe, dokudokushii kiba (venomous fang).

Naruto grabs his scythe and begins to channel raiton chakra to his feet; he slowly begins to levitate an inch off the ground. "Don't blink, because if you do, it will end with your head rolling on the ground." Naruto warns Neji as he blurs out of existence. Neji eyes widen as a cut appeared below on his cheek. Neji acting quick pulls out a kunai and waits for Naruto to strike. Suddenly a large cut appears on neji's back, neji falls to one knee and grits his teeth in pain.

'Why can't I see him' neji thought as he got back on his feet, only for a cut to appear on his right arm. Grabbing the cut limb he grits his teeth once again, and falls to his knees, as he tries to get back up he feels his head become light and his arm become numb. 'What's wrong with me?' Neji thought.

Naruto blurs back into existence and walks over to Neji and crouches down to meet face to face. "Neji you know there a reason I called this scythe dokudokushii kiba, it's because I have imbued it with seals to constantly pour out a neurotoxin that paralyses the victim slowly. The first time I cut you it started to spread through your system slowing down your reaction time." Naruto explained as neji's eyes widen as he slumped to the side paralyzed. "you know what neji this is actually kind of sad, you say you believe in fate, yet you are the one how trying to go against it yourself, think about it, you are supposed to be another branch member of the hyuga, yet you are the prodigy of the hyuga, you say you hate the main branch because of the way they use the seal on the branch members, but hinata out of all of this, is the one person who actually trying to do something about it instead of hiding behind your so called fate." Naruto ended his rant shaking his head and resealing his scythe.

Hayate shushin'd into the ring, "due to Neji being unable to move, winner Naruto uzumaki." Hayate announced to the crowd, he was met with dead silence as the crowd looked shocked at how the match had gone. Hayate chuckled "you know you made me a rich man right." Hayate said to Naruto as Neji was taken off the field.

Naruto turned to face Hayate with a smile on his face. "You and me both" Naruto said as he made his way up to the competitive box to wait for his next match.

Hayate had to repress himself from busting out laughing, Naruto had most likely cheated half of konoha citizens money that betted against him…which was everyone, he most likely had a 100:2 percent of him wining. "Would Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara come to the field for the next match?" Hayate asked, he only need to wait a half a second before was right next to him, jump with joy plastered on his face, yelling about the spring time of youth. Shikamaru was taking his sweet time walking down the stairs to the arena at the bottom. After a few minutes of waiting for Shikamaru, he was finally in his position. "The second match Shikamaru Nara verse Lee Rock…..haijime." Hayate yelled once more before he shushin'd off the field.

"Yosh Shikamaru-kun let us show this youthful people what our spir…" Lee was saying but was interrupted by Shikamaru lifting both his hands in the air.

"I forfeit" was all Shikamaru said as he then placed his hands in his pockets and started walking back to the stands.

Lee was left dumbfounded that Shikamaru would just up and forfeit like that, he was about to call out to Shikamaru and ask him why when he was interrupted by Hayate. "Winner by forfeit, Rock Lee" Hayate announced, the crowd roared to life as hayate announced the winner. "Would Tenten Hisagia and Akado Yoroi come to the field?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Naruto watched from the competitive box, as Shikamaru forfeited to Lee and was making his way back up to the competitive box. Naruto was torn from his musing when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he slowly turned around to see gaara staring at him with bloodthirsty eyes, he had a sickly sweet smile that threaten to tear his face apart, he turned back around and started thinking up a plan on how to deal with gaara, he had about 65% of chakra in his chakra pool, he didn't want to admit it but he still hadn't master ration chakra manipulation, the strain form making regular chakra into ration chakra was quiet a strain on his chakra, making those clones didn't help either, he had wasted 35% percent of chakra on Neji when he could done it faster and wasted less chakra. He watched as Shikamaru sit down next to him, he looked over to Shikamaru and chuckled. "You know….that was a smart move, even if you somehow beat Lee, you then have to either face Tenten, me, Gaara. So the only logical thing to do is quit." Naruto said as he still looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto with raised eyebrows and muttered the only word that came to him. "Troublesome."

Naruto then looked towards the arena as he spotted Tenten in the air rain down kami knows how many kunais, shurkens, swords, etc. either or by the way things looked her opponent was fuck. The weapons hit there mark as a plum of dirt. As it settled there stood Akado Yoroi….dead, a sword piercing through his chest to the hilt, and stabbed into the ground behind him, it was the only thing that kept him standing, while the rest of his body was cover in weapons ranging to kunai, to shuriken. Naruto looked at Tenten face, if one could look they could see that through all the effort, her face had paled slightly and had a green tinge, this was her first kill…..and she wasn't going to take this well by the way it looked.

Hayate called some of the chunin around the arena to keep it safe, to come help clean the mess as he announced the break for the remaining finalist.

Naruto barely made it out of the arena before he heard muffled sobbing nearby. Sighing to himself he followed the muffled cries and found Tenten crying in a nearby alley, knees hugging her chest and her head in her knees. Coughing making himself present, Tenten looked up at him then started wiping her tears. "What do you want, come to make fun of me or my teammate?" Tenten said in a slightly harsh voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh…..no, we don't know about your teammate but we did come to see how you were, or anyone who was crying, doing." Naruto said looking at Tenten questionably.

"Neji" Tenten said

"Huh" Naruto said

"Neji is my teammate" Tenten said

"Oh….sir royal stick-up-ones-anus is your teammate…..no we didn't come to make fun of him nor you, again we came to comfort the one who crying I heard." Naruto said.

"Well i don't need your help so you can leave." Tenten said in a harsh voice.

He sighd and pushed his back to the wall and slid down slowly. "You know you aren't one of them, right." Naruto said cryptically

"Aren't what" Tenten asked

Naruto sighed once more. "Murder, killer…monster." Naruto said slowly

Tenten's eyes widen, at what he was saying, how did he know what she was thinking, how could he know what she was going through….unless.

"You're probably thinking, "how does he know what I was thinking" or "what does he know" am I correct." Naruto looked at her and saw her widen eyes and took the answer as a yes. "We've never told anyone, but…..the first time we've killed anyone was when we was eight years old." He said to her and watched her eyes widen further. "You probably don't know this, but the villagers hate us for something we don't have control over, they used to beat us, hit us, so we ran away, we didn't make it far until we found a small bandit camp, there were about ten maybe six men in the camp. We thought "hey lets steal some food from these bandits, it not like they need it, there bandits" so we snuck into the biggest tent we saw, and then….." he went silent as his breath became ragged."….then we saw her…she…she was strapped to a table, h-her limbs bound so she wound't struggle, she was stripped naked and she had small cuts on her body, she…she was s-s-still alive." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "We knew….w-we….we knew what she was being used for, e-ev-even at a young age…we knew….she was being raped by the m-men in the camp. S-she s-s-saw us and…..and dear kami her eyes…..w-w-we've never seen such dead eyes, we knew she knew we were not a part of the bandits, s-s-she looked at us, and said the one thing that haunts us to this day." Naruto tear seem to keep falling as he enter even further into the story. "s-s-she….she s-s-said…she said "please….end it."…we knew she wanted us to k-kill her, we had a kunai in hand just in case a bandit saw us. W-w-we s-slow ma-made our way over to h-her, we…..we did what she asked…..we slit her throat, as she laid there dying…..s-she looked over at use….and…she…..she thanked us….." tears still free falling from his face. He began to calm himself. "we don't remember much from the rest of the day, but three days later a group of anbu black ops found us…..from what hokage-jiji told us, each and every bandit was dead before they got there, we didn't eat for days after we got to the hospital, her face was always there, watching us, every time we closed our eyes, jiji had to come in himself just so we could eat. He told us that I wasn't our fault, that we help that poor women, but it didn't stop the feeling from coming." He then turned his attention to Tenten who had new tears in her eyes. "jijj said one thing that seemed to make it all better. "we are ninjas of this village, we protect the peoples of these walls and the people of our country, we kill for them, we live for them, we cry for them, we die for them, but some times that may not be enough, so we lay there souls to rest and hope to kami that they find peace." Those words founded the real reason why we became shinobi, to protect the ones we love, and heal there wounds while we brandish ours. Yes you killed a ninja today, but you must not let that stop you Tenten, if you really want to be a good kunoichi we think you could be, you must not let this stop you." Naruto ended his speech as he got up and place a hand in front of Tenten, she firmly grasp it and picks herself up and dust herself off. She stares into Naruto eyes and finds herself mesmerized by his blue eyes. "you must not fear to kill Tenten, if you wish to be a kunoichi that every girl and boy in this village looks up to, you are Tenten the weapon mistress of konoha, and if wish to continue on this path to make sure your name is known then you must dust yourself off and continue on." Naruto said with authority in his voice, Tenten nods happily as a small smile comes to her face. "Thank you….Naruto." she said as small blush came to her face as she saw him give her a genuine smile. "You do not have to thank me Tenten-chan, I am only doing what I think is right, now I think my match is begin, come on, now wipe those tears from your eyes it does not suite such a pretty face." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. Tenten blushed a little more at naruto calling her pretty, she had known many boys and none have called her that, too many thought her as "one of the guys" because her tomboyish attitude. He takes his hand from her face and begins to exit the alleyway, he stops as he reaches the end and turns back to her and smiles. He waved her to follow as he went back into the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Many of the people in the stands were getting antsy as the "demons" next fight was going to happen, none was more antsy then the suna team and their jonin sensei, temari was getting nervous, her brother was going up next and the invasion was supposed to start soon, she couldn't help but see what naruto did to the hyuga and was a little worried that her brother may get hurt, she was torn from her thought at the proctor announcing the next phase of the chunin finals. He called gaara and the uzumaki to the field, she knew then all hell was going to break loose….she had no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Naruto had just got to his seat when he and Gaara were called to the field, he jump down from the competitive box and was surprised that Gaara was already waiting there for him, He took his place. "The fifth round Gaara of the desert vs Naruto Uzumaki…Hajime" Hayate yelled as he shuhin off the field.

Gaara took the cork off of the gourd on his back and threw it at Naruto head, He caught it. "You know it not nice to throw things, you might hurt someone." Naruto said throwing the cork back twice as hard and was sure surprised as the sand flew out the gourd and blocked the cork from hitting him.

"**gaki, It would be wise if you didn't play around with this one, the way the sand move can only mean one thing…he is a jinuuruki of the ichibi no taniku(one-tailed raccon), he is gifted with the ability to manipulate sand of all kind, and use it to his defense."** The kyuubi said

'Great now what am I supposed to do with that information' naruto asked

"**Think gaki, if he can call the sands to his defense, all and I mean all weapons are useless, he is to be approached at mid to long range, or find a way around his sand." **The kyuubi advised naruto

'awesome, so it the battle between jinuurukis, who will come out on top, the kyuubi jinuuruki who got squat nothing for a gift for being a jinuuruki or the ichibi jinuuruki who can control fucking sand and will it to do his bidding.' Naruto said comically

"**I can nearly heal you from all wounds, that good enough and we are nowhere near a desert gaki." **the kyuubi said

'your fucking kidding me right…think dumbass, what is sand….it a rock that has been nearly erode to the point it can't anymore, we are standing on dirt, but under that dirt are rock and if he draws that out boom…..instant desert.' He nearly yelled at the thousand or so year old demon.

"…**." **Kyuubi said

Naruto was torn form finishing the rest of his conversation with kyuubi when sand almost wrapped around his legs, he jumped back and got some distance from Gaara.

"You bore me uzumaki, mother wants your blood and she wants it now." Gaara said as he sent out more sand towards the blonde

"Well tell her, thanks but no thanks I'm already taken, and the long distance thing won't work really well." Naruto said mocking the red-headed jinuuruki. Gaara sent out more sand and started to send it out to flank Naruto.

Seeing this he flip into the air and started running on the stadium walls. "You know Gaara you and me aren't quiet that different…..beside you being bat-shit crazy." He suddenly pushes off of the wall and rockets towards Gaara, as he lands he cocks back his fist and tries to punch Gaara only to be blocked yet again. Jumping back quick he gets his distance and puts his hands up in the cross hand seal. Taju kage-bushin no jutsu he yelled as a plum of white smoke covered most of the arena in front of Gaara, Gaara quickly calls back all the sand and wait for the smoke to die down. As the smoke dies down every shinobi and every villager hitched their breath, even Gaara stood there wide eyed. Before him stand two thousand Naruto kage bushin. "alright, everybody…..charge" the original commanded as the clones called out there battle cry and swarmed Gaara, Gaara was over taken in seconds on for one word to leave his mouth.

Sand tsunami

Geysers of sand sprouted from the ground and in seconds the arena floor was cover in sand.

Sand coffin

Each and every clone was encase in sand

Sand funeral

Each and every clone encase in sand died

"How…" was all Naruto could whisper as he saw all his clones die, and received their memories.

He suddenly felt sand crawling up his leg, he jump from his position…which left his stranded in the air.

Sand coffin

Sand began to encase him

Sand funeral

The sound of scream could be herd as the sand squeezed naruto's life away.

Gaara released the sands as naruto's life-less body fell from seven feet in the air and hit the ground with a sickening thud, His face towards the ground.

Hayate looks at the motionless body, as it lies on the sad covered ground. "w-w-winner g…" was all Hayate said as KI fill the stadium, he looked towards Naruto's body as he saw his hand flinching, it started to push him up, he was now on all fours his head still facing the ground. Red chakra began wiping and tearing in the air. "G**a**a**r**a….." narutos voice sounded distorted. He finally lifts head up to reveal blood red eyes, full of bloodlust. "…..**I'm gonna kill you"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Hahahahahaha evil cliff hanger**

**Sorry I haven't set up a new chapter in a while it just…..i have this thing called a life (teehee), nah im just kidding, Im just trying to plan out where im going to be taking this story, it is a slight AU. I'm just wondering where im going to take it, and who will be the symbiote holders, I know there will be a total of five counting naruto and kin, each will be in a village, one in kumo, one in kiri, and one in iwa.**

**I also need a name to go with the symbiotes and im thinking of naming them after their country's affinity, So if you can think of one pm me or review.**

**Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The black Arachnid**

Justus/technique

'Thoughts_'_

"Talking"

'_**Kurama thoughts'**_

"**Kurama talking/demonic talking"**

"_Symbiote talking"_

'_Symbiote thoughts'_

I don't own naruto or spiderman or whoever the hell own venom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 7: facing your demons and a big boom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

(Devour by Shinedown)

The wind wiped and howled as Naruto unleashed some of the kyuubis chakra, the red chakra swirled around Naruto as steam seem to come off his body, sounds of bones cracking and snapping into place seem to ornate from Narutos as distorted grunts and groans could be heard. Naruto began to stand as the excess chakra seems too reabsorbed back into his body. In a blur of red Naruto vanishes as the ground he was standing on buckles and depresses under the pressure he used to launch himself. Naruto dashes toward gaara at inhuman speed, Naruto cocks his fist back and send it into gaara abdomen, then two more to the chest, he rears back and send a right uppercut to gaara chin, causing the boys feet to leave the ground. Naruto does a backflip connecting his foot to gaara jaw sending the boy air born ten feet into the air. Naruto vanishes once more causing the ground to buckle under the pressure from launching himself off of it, where he once stood. He reappears in front of Gaara, and sends him pinballing back and forth as he punches him then vanishes, just to reappear where he sent Gaara and punch him again.

(AN* think how Lee did it with Gaara in the preliminary in the cannon and you have what I'm doing.)

After a few minutes Naruto appears in front of Gaara and does a front flip sending his heel into the top of Gaaras head, sending Gaara towards the ground. As Gaaras body hit the ground a plum of dirt filled the air, as the dirt settled, it showed Gaara in a crater full of sand, he was breathing…..and unconscious. Naruto dropped a short distance from the sand filled crater. He fell to his knees as the kyuubis chakra began to reseed back into his body

"Damn…why does our head hurt so much?" Naruto said as he looked around, with a hazy vision, and see Gaara in the crater. "Huh…..does that mean we win." He asked himself out loud, suddenly the ground began to shake, when suddenly a giant geyser of sand shot out where Gaara's body was, the sand began to collect and formed into the tanuki biju.

"**Yata….i free, hahahahah, oh look and we get all these people to kill, it my lucky day Yata"** the crazy tanuki yelled

"we just had to run our mouth." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Oi, you giant dog raccoon thing, you aren't going to do a damn thing." Naruto yelled at the giant biju.

"**What did you say, just because of that you'll be the first person I kill." ** The exclaimed as he brought his fist down on Naruto

Thinking he just crushed Naruto the biju was about to start laughing when a huge amount of KI filled the area stopping the biju in its tracks. **"Were getting real tired of you trying to kill us." **Naruto said as he lifted the bijus arm. "**You know what, I'm tired of fighting you so let's make this quick.**" Naruto said as he began to channel more of the kyuubis chakra, chakra began to bubble from his body, forming around him, making foxes ears, and a single tail formed at the base of his tailbone.

"**T-t-that chakra…..IT CANT BE**." The biju yelled

A feral grin formed on Naruto face. "**That's right you sandy bastard, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, kyuubi jinuuruki, and the one who's going to put you in your place.**" Naruto yelled as he jumped up on the bijus arm and ran towards his head, dodging and sidestepping the traps that were being created on his way up to the biju. He began to channel chakra at the center of his hand and concentrate it, just as he jumped to the head. "**Take this ****Rasengan**" Naruto yelled as he slammed the spiraling ball of chakra into the bijus head causing it to explode

"**Noooooooooooooo**" the biju yelled as it body began to fall apart.

As Naruto was falling he spotted Gaara on his way down, he used the bijus chakra cloak to extends its hand and grab gaara and pull him towards him, with his free hand he channeled chakra to his fingers and slammed it into gaaras abdomen gogyo fuin Naruto yelled out as both him and gaara hit the ground. Dirt and sand flew into the air as the two collided into the ground. As it settled down they could see Naruto standing over Gaara, Blood on the edge of lips and some blood coming from his head. "And stay down damnit*pant*" Naruto said panting, Naruto was about to call the proctor to announce him as the winner when an explosion went off, rocking the stadium, soon small white feathers started falling. 'Genjutsu' Naruto thought, with little remaining chakra he dispelled the genjutsu, and looked around. Everyone in the stands except the shinobi was asleep. 'So it finally begins' Naruto thought as a sickly grin came to his face. It wasn't a second later that three more explosions went off rocking konoha to it very core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Outside of konoha near its walls (2 minutes before the primary explosions)

The Oto shinobi were getting ready, there was three battalions at each summoning circle that orochimaru had placed down, so when the first explosion went off they would summon three large snakes to break through the wall, to storm the village. "alright everyone get ready once I summon the snake we will storm the village and kill these weak leave shinobi for orochimaru-sama." The Oto commander said. Just as he said that he had gotten the signal to summon the snake, he turned and slammed his hands on the ground as a large circle with the kanji for 'summon' in the middle appeared, it started to glow, but stopped. This confused the commander until the kanji started to morph and change, the commander was even more confused, until he saw what was happening and his eyes shot wide open. The kanji had changed from 'summon' to 'explosion', the circle immediately expanded until in encumber the whole battalion and started glowing. "shi-" was all the commander could say before the explosion went off, the same happened for the other two sites where they did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Back with Naruto

Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as he had tried to imagine the look on their faces when the summoning seal went wrong. He quickly got serious when he looked back at Gaara unconscious body, he could still feel a little bit of the kyuubis chakra, from going one-tail, he started channeling the rest of the chakra and made a cross hand seal taju kage-bushin no jutsu Naruto called out as three thousand clones fazed into existence. Naruto doubled over as he had successful created and energized clone army. These shadow clones were stronger and more durable because of the kyuubis chakra; they could last about a month if needed to. "Alright*pant* we need you all to spread out and kill every suna and Oto shinobi that are attacking the village, also start evacuating some of the citizens.*pant* *pant* in need about ten to stay with us.*pant* now scatter." Naruto yelled out. The clones quickly departed leaving ten behind. "alright we need two of you to carry Gaara back to the estate, and we need some help as well, the rest will act as body guards," the clones nodded, the original placed his arm over the clones back to help him walk, the other two were about to get Gaara when temari and kankuro jumped in front of them.

"We won't let you take our brother" temari said as she reached for her fan

The clones looked at them with disgust. "like you give a damn, if he was really your brother and you cared, he wouldn't be like this now would we." The clone said

Temari and kankuro lowered their heads in shame.

"Besides we placed a seal over his current one that stops him from accessing his biju and vice versa, but we need to make sure the seal is good and we need to look over him just in case something unexpected happens, you a can come as well if you want." The second clone said

The clones walked passed them and picked up gaara, and started to walk out of the stadium. Naruto was about walkout as well when kin dropped down in front of him. "Naruto-sama are you ok, do you need our assistance." Kin asked

"No, we will be fine, go and get your friend and meet at the estate, we will be waiting for you." Naruto said as he and his clone shushin away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Namikaze estate

Naruto and his clone had just arrived to see his other clones escorting Gaara and his brother and sister to the estate, he bite his thumb and wiped the blood across the seal and unlocked the gate he ushered the clones and his guest quickly in before locking and placing a low barrier seal behind them, that way no one could get in. as he got inside his house he saw Gaara was placed on the kitchen table, and the clone expecting the seal. "So how is it?" The original asked.

"total and complete shit man, whoever did this wanted him to go crazy, the seal that has been placed on him is only an advanced storage seal, nothing more nothing less, besides that I'm surprised that the seal held on for this long, I would say it would last three to two years before it kills him, the gogyo fuin is actually doing its job without interfering too much, actually I'm thinking its helping secure the seal a bit more, but it will still have to come off, after this is all said and done we have to get ero-kyofu to repair and strength his seal." The clone gave him an honest answer. Naruto nodded and walked upstairs with the help of his clone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

With kin

Kin had been running through the streets in full body symbiote suite and was wondering where orochimaru had stowed her friend away, when she spotted the giant purple rectangle on the kage booth, an idea came to her, if orochimaru was going after the kage then he would have tayuya and the other body guards nearby. She started making her way towards the kage booth when an oto shinobi jumped in front of her, not even stopping or caring, she sends out a hair tendril and pierces the oto shinobis heart and keeps on running, any suna or oto that came with reaching distant of kin were pierced and dead before they knew what hit them. Kin started cackling like a mad man "that what you get when cross payback bitch." She yelled as she made her way to the kage booth. As she neared the booth she reformed her clothes and started jumping on the roofs until she had made it. She spotted three anbu shinobi watching the box. "What are you doing, shouldn't you be trying to break this thing" asked kin

The anbu turned towards her "we have tried and every jutsu we used failed and this is some kind of sealing jutsu." The lead anbu said

Kin looked around and notice that there was a man who looked familiar, it was until she recognized his clothes that he was one of the orochimaru personal guard, kin quickly ran around the side when she notice a girl with red hair and a black beanie-cap. "Tayuya!" kin yelled getting said girls attention, who went wide eyed.

"Kin-chan, you're alive." Was all she could say as she saw her best friend come running up to her?

"Of course were alive, if it wasn't for a friend we would be dead orochimaru set me and my team up on a bogus mission, we were supposed to kill the uchiha, but what he really wanted was to use us as gene pigs and see how well the uchiha reacted to the curse mark he gave him" Kin said surprising tayuya

"What are you doing here he will kill you if he finds out you're here." Tayuya said with a slightly urgency worried about her friend's health

"Don't worry tayu-chan, we have a friend who is protecting us, who is really strong, we'd say he could beat hebi-pedo within a couple years." Kin said, yet again surprising tayuya, not just by calling orochimaru a pedophile but the whole 'I' and 'me' being switched with 'we' and 'us'.

"You still haven't answered why you are here, and why are you talking weird." tayuya asked a little concerned.

"We came to get you, we can't let him get to you, Naruto-kun could protect you as well, please tayuya." Kin pleaded to her best friend.

Tayuya was battling her inner turmoil; if she went with her friend orochimaru would find and kill them both, but if she stayed there was still a chance orochimaru would still kill her when she became of no use to him. "shit, alright but if this fucker you call Naruto-kun doesn't protect us then I'm kicking his ass and you still didn't answer about the 'we' instead of 'I' thing, you'll have to find a way to break through the seal." Tayuya said.

'Payback if I use you, do you think you could break through whatever this is.' Kin asked

"_sure doll, something tells me that this thing is nothing but pure chakra shield, I should be able to sap some of the chakra away to give you a window, once you remove your friend the walls should come down" payback answered_

Kin mentally nodded and looked at tayuya "ok were about to do something, so don't freak out, once we tell you to move you have to do it quickly, ok." Kin said and waited for tayuya to nod before allowing herself to replace the symbiote suit back on and shooting four hair tendrils at tayuya and making a small opening through her seal. "Ok jump now tayuya." Kin said snapping tayuya out of shock from the sudden change; tayuya jumps through the small window and exits the barrier, the seal suddenly falls and anbu start jumping to the hokage aid. Kin grabs tayuya and shushins away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Namikaze estate

Kin and tayuya appear outside of the namikaze estate, she quickly bites her thumb and spread the blood across the seal, the gate unlocks and kin quickly gets tayuya inside and locks it behind her. She lets out a sigh of relief and guides tayuya towards the house. "Naruto-sama we're home and we brought tayuya." Kin yells as she enters the house, which cause tayuya to raise an eyebrow but kept quiet for now until she met this 'Naruto'.

"We are in the kitchen, tsu-hime." Naruto called out.

This caused tayuya to raise her eyebrows further as she notice kin blushing; they make their way to the kitchen and find a redheaded boy on the table and a blonde man sitting in a chair drinking some tea as he rubs his temples. He looks up and tayuya stops as his eyes seem to pierce her very soul, she finds her cheeks start to heat up. "Ohayo, please let me introduce ourselves, we are Naruto uzumaki, who may you be, miss, and if I may your hair seems quite beautiful." Naruto said as he took another sip of his tea

Tayuyas blush increased, "m-my name is tayuya, no surname."

Naruto 'hmmed' as he took another sip of his tea, "so your one of orochimaru's personal guard, you must be good if that bastard took an interest in you, no." Naruto asked

"hai, I'm a genjutsu specialist, I thought kin-chan most she know about sound inducing genjutsu, I use the same except I play a flute, and I am able to summon doki's." tayuya said

Naruto nodded his head and looked at tayuya, he notice she flinched and went to her neck, before she started shaking and dropped to her knees screaming from pain.

"Tayuya-chan what's wrong." Asked kin, her answer was a scream, as tayuya kept clutching her neck.

Naruto ran over to her and removed her hand to see the curse seal was trying to kill tayuya. Naruto cursed under his breath as he could not recognize the seal arrays, so he couldn't get rid of it. 'Kyuubi I need some assistance, do you recognize this seal on tayuya.' Naruto asked.

"**HN…..so the bastard actually found out how to do it, but it's a weaker version…..pitiful." **kyuubi said

'What the hell are you talking about kyuubi; I don't have times for riddles damnit, she dying here.' Naruto yelled

"**Shut it gaki, I was about to tell you, what you have in front of you is a modified and bastardized version of the demon mate mark, when one demon mates with the other, a mark is bitten into their flesh showing that one belongs to the other." **The kyuubi explained

The curse seal started to spread across tayuyas body.

'Shit, what do I have to do to stop this from killing her?' Naruto asked

"**I already answered your question,*sigh* bit her over the existing mark and channel my chakra into it, it should transform into a true demon mating mark." **The kyuubi said

Naruto quickly lowered his head and bit down near tayuyas collar bone, and started channeling the kyuubis chakra, he stayed there until he noticed tayuya stopped screaming, he moved back and watched the markings begin to reseed back into the seal, then the seal began to glow red and the three tomes started spin, faster and faster. Until they merged and became a spiral, 'Oi, kyuubi it worked what now.' Naruto asked

"**Well you humans usually consummate after such a thing like this." **The kyuubi said

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked

"**Well you just marked her, in the eyes of demons you are now her and she is yours, in laymen terms your married." **The kyuubi laughs as Naruto went pale white.

"Naruto-sama is tayuya-chan going to be ok" kin asked

Knocking himself out of the stupor he relayed what he did to tayuya, he look down at tayuya and made a seal-less shadow clone and had him take her to an extra room that was not being used.

"We so hate Mondays" Naruto mumbled as another batch of clone memories came his way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**I know, I know you're probably thinking why such a short chapter, well I'm going to be making new chapters every week for now on, so on Wednesday of next week a new chapter will come out.**

**Also I'm trying out two new story's, ones bleach the other is Naruto, they will debut sometime now, and before or after next Wednesday.**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
